Legend of the Blading Saru
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Goku was kidnapped to help with the revival of Gyomoah. but when the rest of the Sanzo party shows up along with the Merciful Goddess, something goes wrong. Goku was transported to the Beyblade world without him memories. now the other must find him there
1. Chapter 1

**Max:** yay new story!

**Lirin:**Max why are you here? You guys don't appear until chapter 6.

**Kou:**as get lost ya annoying blonde.

**Max:** Eep! (runs from scary demon)

**Lirin:** thanks Kou. wanna say how this came around

**Kou:** i'd rather not. i have more important things to do

**Lirin: **fine. Goyjo get your ass in here. i've got a hot chick if ya do what Kou didn't

**Gojyo:** (reads over conversation) thats it?

**Lirin:** yup. see ya later

**Goyjo:** okay...so heres the story. a few months ago Lirin got an email from Goashotter requesting if she would make a SaiyukiBeyblade crossover where Goku was sent to the other world without him memories. so together they worked on ideas and came up with this story. by the way neither own Saiyuki or Beyblade. please enjoy their story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Problem with the Resurrection 

Nii and Huang were in the beginning stages of Gymaoh's resurrection when a red warning light lit up the lab and a message on Huang's screen warned her about something.

The energy source was quickly draining and nearing the brink of making the project a failure.

"Dr. Nii, something is wrong." Huang said looking at her computer screen again. A panic look covered her face. "We don't have nearly enough energy."

"So our little princess is not enough?"

"No sir. What shall we do?"

"Well, we have to stop for now."

A vein popped in Huang temple after Nii pointed out the obvious. "What I meant is how shall we deal with the energy problem? We obviously can't use Prince Kougaiji."

"Who said we needed him. Did you forget that our friend Sanzo has a pet that can help us just as much?"

"You mean to capture Son Goku? You want the Monkey King in his pure demon form?"

"That is the exacted one I mean. I'll dispatch Kougaiji and his crew to take care of that immediately."

Nii left Gymoah's room with a smug look on his face and talking to his little bunny.

Huang finally released the shiver she had been holding back while the other doctor was there. It was true that she always wanted to test the monkey king in his true form. But it also scared the crap out of her. If he were to wake up and break free, then everyone in the castle would be killed in mere minutes.

"**Oh dear Kougaiji,"** Nii's voice filled the castle over the PA system. **"You are requested to meet me in you mother's room ASAP. I have a very important mission for you."**

Kou growled as Nii's announcement ended. If there was one person in this place he hated more the Koushu, it was Nii. And the fact that the bastard doctor managed to get Lirin from under his nose, just fueled his hatred even more.

"Kou just relax. I don't think he wants to hurt you." Doku tried to reason with the young prince.

"I don't care." Kou growled out between clenched teeth. "Why should I listen to any request that bastard wants after he took Lirin."

"Lord Kougaiji," Yaone finally spoke up, "maybe this mission he has will allow us to save Lady Lirin if we succeed."

"She's right Kou. So it won't hurt to go see what he wants."

After agreeing to his friends' views, Kou found himself walking the familiar corridor that led to Rasetsunyo chamber.

"Ah the young prince has arrived." Nii greeted when he heard the metal door scrap open. "How are you this fine day?"

"Cut the crap Nii. Why did you summon me here?"

Nii casually ran his hand over the stone statue that was Kou's imprisoned mother. He loved to annoy the boy. "I thought I said I had a mission for you during my announcement earlier."

"No shit. So what is this mission you need me to do?"

Nii smirked as he heard the anger in Kou's voice bubble. "It's a simple task. And if you succeed, then you might be able to save you beloved sister."

Reddish-purple eyes grew wide at the thought of not losing his only sister. "So tell me what it is already."

"Now before I tell you my lord, we will still need the girl for the experiment. But with the new power source you will be acquiring, it might be enough not to completely drain her life force."

"Whatever. Just tell me what I need to do you bastard." Kou was near inches from snapping and attacking the doctor who was still stroking his mother's statue.

"I need you to capture Goku. You will be able to do that, right?"

A shocked noise escaped Kou's mouth as he thought of all the times he and the monkey had a battle in the past. And only a few of those times did he come close to winning with outside help.

"Does your silence mean you can't handle the task? And I should get some other demons to do it for you?"

"No I can do it. He'll be here by the end of the week."

"That is just what I wanted to hear, Kougaiji."

Kou slammed his fist into the wall after Nii left the room. The doctor truly pissed him off, but he couldn't let the man show it.

"Mother I'm sorry that he wouldn't stop touching you." Kou had finally moved closer to the statue and allowed his hand to roam over the cool surface.

He stood there for a few minutes with his eyes closed thinking back to happier times when he and his mother were still together. She would always give him the warmest, kindest hugs to cheer him up. She was even there to help Koushu with Lirin when she was born.

"Please look after me this time mother." he whispered before leaving the room to inform the others of the task they were ordered to do.

**XxXxXx**

"Are you serious Kou?" Doku asked when the prince informed them of Nii's psychotic mission.

"We'd be killed if we try." Yaone added in.

Kou sat in this chair listening to the two complain trying to stop him from going.

"That's enough from you two." he finally said in a cold calm tone. "I plan on saving my sister no matter what it takes. And if it means I have to kidnap the monkey and risk my life then I will. I won't make either of you come with me. But I am going." Kou got off his chair and started to move to the door.

"Kou wait for me." Doku called after him. "I wouldn't be keeping my promise to myself if I let you go alone."

"And I owe you my life, Lord Kougaiji. I shall come with you too."

Kou smiled at his two loyal friends. "Then hurry up. The dragons are waiting."

* * *

**Lirin:** and that is the end for chapter 1. please review and tell me what you think so far. it would be much appreciated. thanks everyone :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Goku: **Sanzo i'm hungry!

**Sanzo:** quiet your whining you baka sura. you can eat after dealing with the disclaimer.

**Goku: **Saiyuki and Beyblade do not belong to Lirin. the stories would be far too warped if they did (gets hit by fan) Sanzo that hurt. (rubs bump)

**Sanzo: **we'd like to thank Brave Kid and J.K. Sparks for reviewing our first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kidnap

The night was hot and muggy when Hakkai finally found the town that was on the map. It was a small place where the bar and inn where the same place and only a small general store provided the place with all the towns shopping needs.

"Sanzo, can we eat now?" Goku whined from his backseat. "I'm so hungry."

"Like that's anything new?" Gojyo replied with a smirk.

"Shut up you pervy kappa."

Sanzo, thanks to the hot temperature, shot off a couple of rounds. "Both of you shut up now. I would like to have at least one peaceful night on the journey."

While the bickering was going on, Hakkai found a place to park Jeep near the inn. "Well we're here now."

"Yes, I can finally get some food!" Goku jumped out of Jeep and dashed over to the building.

"Man, that damn monkey is going to cause a ruckus again here." Gojyo pointed out as he too jumped out of Jeep.

The bell rang welcoming the new cliental to the inn and bar. Behind the desk was a tall dark haired man who wore a green earring in his up left ear.

"Greeting folks, how can I help you all tonight?"

Hakkai walked over to the man with a friendly smile. "Hello kind sir, do you have any vacancies here."

"Sure do sir. We have four single rooms available. Would you like them?"

"That would be very nice. How much shall it be?"

Hakkai finished with the inn keeper then joined the rest of his group over in the restaurant area.

"Well hello everyone." A pink hair waitress greeted them. "Have a seat where ever you like. As you can see we're not busy tonight."

"Sweet, it will be like an all you can eat here." Goku cheered as he ran for a table near the window.

"Wait are you by chance the Sanzo party?" she asked Sanzo, who was lagging behind the group.

"What if we are?" he replied in his usual cold, uncaring tone.

"Well I have a cousin who came visiting recently, and she's a waitress too, and warned me about your friends. And I know I said we're not that busy, but can you have them sit at different tables to keep the noise down?"

"Sure."

Sanzo walked over to the table where everyone was sitting and glared at Goku. "I was told we're not getting food unless you sit away form Gojyo. So move it monkey."

Golden eyes widened at the though of not getting served, again, and the boy was out of his seat faster then a mini boomer exploded.

"Yaone, how's it working?" Kou asked after the waitress disappeared into the kitchen.

"Perfect My Lord. Sanzo is making Goku sit at a different table so just put the sleep powder into the food I tell you."

"Can do."

Not long after moving, Goku had mounds of food, all for him, piled on the table. He was drooling looking at it all.

"Hey monkey, if you don't start eating soon, I'm going over there and eating it all."

"Gojyo, please don't provoke him. I'm actually enjoying this peaceful meal." Hakkai kindly pleaded.

"But he's got so much food."

"And so do you. Now shut up and eat what you have." Sanzo snapped.

The meal went by unusually quiet for the group. Really the only sound came from Goku as he inhaled everything in one swallow, so to speak.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Goku commented and leaned back in his seat, "and kind of sleepy."

"Well that's no surprise with all you eat." the waitress had come over to clear up his plates. "Why not head up to bed early and sleep off what you ate."

Goku covered his mouth as a huge yawn escaped his lips. "I think I will. Night guys."

The other three sat there and watched a sleepy Goku claim the stairs to his room. The innkeeper and cook were also watching him and noted that he was in the far room.

"So do you guys want anything else?"

"How about you join me in my bed tonight?" Gojyo honestly replied to the pink haired girl.

She blushed and smacked him hard on the right side of the face. "I don't sleep with perverts." she stated and stormed away from them.

"Well there goes our pleasant evening." Hakkai frowned shaking his head at his close friend. "Now I think I will follow Goku's example and go to my room"

"Same here." Sanzo and Hakkai got out of their seats and walked to the stairs leaving Gojyo at the table alone.

**XxXxXx**

As midnight slowly grew near, Kou decided it was safe for the group to remove their power limiters and return to their true demon selves. So in flashes of green, pink and blue, Kou stood in the middle of the restaurant with Doku and Yaone at his side.

"Goku is in the last room." He informed them. "Try not to wake the others up."

Two firm nods came from his friends and they flashed off to their positions.

Kou looked into the room from the outside window to see Goku, with his shirt riding up, had kicked the blankets off and tossed so his feet were at the head of the bed with a leg hanging off the side.

'_Even with all the sleep power, he still rolls around.'_ Kou chuckled at his thought before carefully opening the unlocked window.

"It's time to go monkey. I need you to save my little sister."

Without a second thought, Kou hoisted Goku up and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was surprised to find the boy was quiet light considering everything he eats all the time.

Doku and Yaone were waiting on the outskirts of town with the dragons ready to go when Kou joined up with them.

"I trust your tasks were successful?" the prince asked as he plopped the sleeping boy on the back of one of the dragons.

"Duh." Doku replied as he helped Yaone on the other dragon.

"Good. Now let's go before the other three idiots wake up and come after us."

Doku and Yaone nodded and followed Kou's dragon into the air and headed back to the castle.

**XxXxXx**

"Here's the monkey." Kou walked into Nii's lab with Goku slung over his shoulder again and still sleeping.

Nii grinned as he saw the two and got off his chair to take a closer look at the boy.

"You didn't damage him?" the doctor asked Kou while he turned Goku's head one way then the other to examine it.

"No, we just put sleeping powder in his food and he ate it all. He should be out for sometime still."

"Excellent. It wouldn't do any good if he came back here injured. Now just leave him on the table and go back to your room."

Kou growled and didn't move an inch from his spot.

"Is something wrong Prince Kougaiji?" Nii asked with a smirk almost knowing what was coming.

"What about Lirin? When can I get her back?"

"After all is said and done and your father is revived. That is providing she lives afterwards."

"What do you mean 'if she lives'? We captured Goku so he could be the main power source."

"Yes that was the original plan in taking him. But you see we can't get Lady Lirin out of where we placed her, so now Goku is our backup power and not Lirin. Now if you don't mind my prince, I have a lot of work to do and little time to do it in. So please just leave the boy on the table."

Kou dropped Goku on the table and stormed out of the room and headed straight for his mother's chamber. He needed to talk to the statue a bit and just relax.

* * *

**Gojyo:** damn that stupid monkey for getting kidnapped. I'm going give him one when we find him. wait do we have to find him?

**Hakkai: **i'm afraid we must. our journey would just be too quiet without the two of you bickering in the back seat.

**Sanzo:** although it would be a nice change. Let's let him go for now.

**Hakkai:** This is a friend we're talking about.

**Gojyo:** an annoying friend. plus he'll be fine for a couple of days.

**Hakkai:** sigh. i give up. please review. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin:** sry for not updating last week. but i was busy in Boston attending a con.

**Goku: **she survived 'linecon' to tell the tale of it.

**Lirin: **aren't you supposed to still be asleep?

**Goku:** Yaone gave me a pill so i could help you.

**Lirin: **sigh. oh well. but like the baka sura said i did survive 'linecon'. thankfully i didn't have to deal with the whole Fri registration lines. i heard people were there for like 9 hrs, no exaggeration.

**Goku:** no her longest wait was 3hrs for Brad Swaile's autograph. and it wasn't even for her.

**Lirin:** true. but i'm sure you all don't want to listen to my adventures at the con so on with the story.

**Goku:** Lirin doesn't own Saiyuki or Beyblade. and thanks Brave Kid for reviewing again. hug

* * *

Chapter 3: Heavenly Help

Hakkai was the first one up the next morning. So he took his time enjoying a nice hot bath knowing the others were still sleeping.

It was on his way back from the bath that he noticed a note posted on Sanzo's door.

_Dear Sanzo party,_

_We are sorry for having to do this; Goku will no longer be traveling with you. He is needed to help revive Gyumoah and save Lady Lirin's life. I wish we had another way of solving this problem, but sadly we don't._

_Please forgive us,_

_Yaone_

The color drained from Hakkai's face as he read over the note again. This just couldn't be true. So without thinking, he went over to Goku's room and blasted the door open with his chi energy. It was empty. The window was wide open and there seemed to be no sign of a struggle.

"Sanzo, Gojyo, wake up now!" Hakkai screamed when he stepped back into the hallway. He didn't care if he woke the whole town up, his friends had to get up and they had to get moving now.

"Damn Hakkai, what's with all the ruckus this early in the morning?" Sanzo questioned as he stepped out of his room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'd expect it from the other two, but not from you."

"Sorry Sanzo, but this is important."

"So get to the point already."

Hakkai handed over the paper that was previously on Sanzo's door and let the Priest read it.

"Hey baka kappa!" Sanzo screamed after reading the note.

There was no response from the other side of the door, so Sanzo set a round off at it.

"Hey watch it man, I could have had a chic in there."

"I seriously doubt that. Now get ready, we leave now!"

"Why? And where's the monkey?"

"He'd be the reason why we're leaving." Sanzo stated before disappearing into his room again.

"Hakkai what did the brat do? Eat the entire town's food supplies and they want us gone."

"Nothing like that Gojyo. It would appear that he's been kidnapped some point during the night."

"Shit."

Hakkai agreed with Gojyo's comment before going back to his room and packing his gear.

Within ten minutes everything they had was loaded in jeep and they headed towards the west.

**XxXxXx**

"Merciful Goddess," Jiroushin called as he came running into her chambers ", have you heard what happened to Goku?"

"Of course I have." She was sitting on her thrown staring at the lotus pond watching the Sanzo party drive away from town. "I actually watched it happen."

"And you did nothing to stop it?"

"What could I have done Jiroushin? I have no business interfering with their issues."

"But you were the one who sent them on this journey to prevent the resurrection of Gyumoah. And Goku was taken so he could feed power in to that project. Why not help Sanzo and the others out?"

"I have and will again if I need to."

"Huh?"

"Just watch, Jiroushin. You'll understand."

**XxXxXx**

"Hakkai drive away from the light." Gojyo instructed from the back.

"I'd like to, but jeep seems to have a mind of his own at the moment."

"So you can't steer it?"

"That would be correct." Hakkai replied with his usual calm tone.

"How can you two be so damn calm in times like these?" Gojyo was panicking.

"Just remember nothing we've done has been planned. We're just following someone else's idea of fun. And if they want us to drive into the light, then there's nothing we can to do stop it." Sanzo said before lighting one of his cigarettes.

"Screw this then. I'm out of here." Gojyo attempted to jump from the moving jeep, but his pants seemed to get stuck on something not allowing him to move.

A very loud scream could be heard as the jeep disappeared into the light."

**XxXxXx**

"So now you allow them passage on the Heavenly Road?"

"Of course my dear Jiroushin. If I had done that sooner, then none of the boys would have been ready for the possible fight to come. Plus I enjoyed watched them get sidetracked and into trouble."

"What am I going to do with you?" Jiroushin asked himself in a very low whisper.

"Did you say something, Jiroushin?"

"Ah, I was wondering what we are to do now."

"Isn't it obvious? We need to go down there and help that band of screw ups. They may be strong, but something tells me they'll still need help."

* * *

**Lirin:** well that's all for chapter 3.

**Goku:** we hoped you liked it. please review and make Lirin happy. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Lirin:** so here we are at chapter 4.

**Tyson:** and i still haven't been introduced! what gives Lir?

**Lirin:** be patient Ty. it will happen soon.

**Tyson:** it better.

**Lirin: **well Saiyuki and Beyblade are both not mine. Though i do wish i could say the opposite. and thanks Brave Kid for continue support and everyone else who has read this.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rescue

The jeep landed with a loud thump after the light surrounding it disappeared. Hakkai and Sanzo took a look at their new dark surroundingss. Where ever they were now was nowhere near the town they just left. Meanwhile, Gojyo was huddled up in the backseat clinging to his beer for dear life.

"So where are we?" Sanzo asked Hakkai.

Hakkai being the occasional annoyance he can be pointed his index finger in the air before replying with the obvious. "I would say we're not where we were before."

"So we're lost… just say it Hakkai." Sanzo had a vain popping in his temple from his friend's actions.

"You're in India." a female voice replied. "You're near Houtou Castle to be exact."

The three men in the jeep searched around for the owner of the voice, but saw no one.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sanzo shouted.

"Now now Konzen, is that any way to greet your own aunt?" She stopped to think for a moment and placed a finger on her chin. "But I suppose in this new life you have, we aren't related. Oh well."

"Are you done with this crap yet, lady?" Sanzo was standing in the jeep, pointing his gun at her.

"Sanzo you might want to put that down," Hakkai was trying to reason with the irked monk. "She did save your life once."

"Fine. But I still want to know what the fuck is going on. Why are we here?"

"I'll explain that." Jiroushin piped up. He wanted to keep the peace with the group. "We have sent you here to retrieve Goku. If we fail, then the world will be completely destroyed."

"So he's going to be used to help revive Gyumoah." Hakkai said as he put two and two together.

"Exactly." the Merciful Goddess exclaimed. "So we must move quickly."

"And how would you expect us to get in there?" Sanzo was slightly peeved at how simple she made it sound.

"Jiroushin can put a spell on the guards. Unfortunately he won't be able to do anything about the room Gyumoah is in. There is too much technology, and if his magic should mix with that… well lets not think about that right now."

"Then get moving on it."

At Sanzo's command, Jiroushin made several hand signs and a blue mist immediately began to flow from his body. It seeped over to the castle and the two guards posted outside promptly fell to the floor sleeping.

"Let's move quickly." the Goddess ordered. "Jiroushin can't keep this up for long."

The group, minus Jiroushin, booked off towards the castle. They met no resistance as they traveled up the numerous floors searching for where the experiment was taking place.

"Stop," Hakkai whispered as he peered around a new corner. "I think we found where we're looking for.

Only a few feet away was a large door with Yaone and Doku standing guard outside.

"What now?" Sanzo pointed the question to the goddess.

"What else can we do? We have to fight."

"And announce our arrival?"

"They will be finding out soon anyway."

"Bitch," Sanzo mumbled under his breath ending the argument.

Using the safety of the corner position, Hakkai and Gojyo took the time to summon their weapons before going out to face off against old rivals.

"Hey big bro," Gojyo greeted. He had his shakujo lazily propped against his foot leaning out diagonally from him.

"Nice to see you again," Hakkai chimed in with a polite smile.

Yaone and Doku had a surprised look at first, but quickly smiled and stepped aside.

"We won't fight you." Doku explained. "We're actually glad you showed up."

"Explain." Sanzo had stepped out when Doku had started talking.

"Please, it's nothing bad. We just don't agree with what is happening. Despite everything we still could lose Lady Lirin. None of us want that." Yaone answered. "Please do what you can to save her."

"You have my word she will not die." the Merciful Goddess replied. "Let's go boys."

Hakkai, Gojyo, and the Merciful Goddess all moved towards the door leaving Sanzo behind. The monk decided that now seemed like a good time for a smoke and to enjoy the peace and quiet that would be destroyed when the monkey got set free.

"Sanzo come on." Gojyo said as they waited outside the door.

Grumbling something incoherent, Sanzo slowly dragged his feet over to the door. Once everyone was there Doku and Gojyo kicked the doors in.

On the other side was a small army of yokai all pointing swords at the group.

"Well it seems our guests of honor have finally arrived." Nii was in a darkened corner clapping as the group was led in.

Kougaiji was in the center of the room chanting over all the scriptures. His eyes had a dull vacant look as if he were under a spell.

"How did you know?" Sanzo hissed at him.

"Please with all the Heavenly magic you've thrown around, even the simplest of monks could feel it. And being a Sanzo priest myself, I knew you were all here the moment the Heavenly tunnel appeared."

"Shit." the goddess whispered. "I should have known better."

"You should have." Nii replied to her rambling. "Now, with one last flick of a switch the fun can begin."

Nii slowly leaned over the control panel reaching for a blue switch.

"No." the Goddess whispered before starting to chant something herself.

"Don't let them interfere." Koushou's voice ordered out of no where.

With a single unified grunt, the soldiers slowly moved in closer to attack the group.

"Hakkai raise a shield to protect her." Sanzo ordered as he started to shoot some of the demons.

Gojyo grinned as he started to swing his shakujo around. The chain weaving in and out of enemies allowing the crescent blade to hit them. "Next meal is on the monkey." he added when the group before him disappeared.

Nii grinned as he flicked the switch on the panel. The machines roared to life. The light in Lirin's tank lit up first, shortly followed by Goku's.

"If you're going to do something, now would be the time." Sanzo yelled at the goddess.

Seconds later her eyes snapped opened staring in Goku's direction.

After that no one knew what happened because a blinding light filled the area killing all the low-level yokai.

Minutes past before the light faded and everyone could see again. Kougaiji was thrown across the room and curled up against a wall. The machines were completely destroyed including the one containing Gyumoah. Lirin's tube was shattered and her naked body was left lying on the floor.

And then there was Goku's tube. It seemed undisturbed for some odd reason. But Goku was missing.

"Um guys, where did the monkey go?" Gojyo asked.

* * *

**Goku:** great first i'm kidnapped and now i'm missing. Lirin i'm not liking this so far.

**Lirin: **put the complaint in the complaint box. (holds up read box)

**Rei: **i hope that thing isn't bursting from the Beyblade group.

**Kai:** would it surprise you kitten? she does torture us enough.

**Lirin:** oh-kay everyone back in the mind until i need you again.

**Goku: **thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sanzo:** damn that baka sura for disappearing. where could he have gone while unconscious?

**Lirin:** that is for me to know and you to find out boldy :-p

**Sanzo: **(points banishing gun) tell me now

**Lirin: **never. you must read to find out droopy eyes. (dashes from room)

**Sanzo: **damn bitch (leaves)

**Hakkai: **(poofs in from nowhere with Gojyo) just a reminder that Lirin does NOT own Saiyuki or Beyblade.

**Gojyo:** and thanks Brave Kid for reviewing again.

* * *

Chapter 5: Crossing Worlds

Goku was floating in a warm blanket of nothingness. He had no clue what was going on, but right now he could care less.

"Goku." a voice that was barely a whisper called to him.

Passing it off as nothing, Goku continued to sleep in this place.

"Goku, you must get up now. I need to speak with you." The voice was closer now but still not penetrating the sura's consciousness.

"Same old Goku." the voice told itself.

A few minutes passed by and nothing more was said to the sleeping teen. And then…

"Goku breakfast is ready. It's your favorite."

Goku's started to sniff the air searching to the scent of meat buns, pancakes, and juice, or just about anything. And sure enough his mouth was beginning to water with all the delicious smells he found. Within seconds his golden eyes had popped open hoping to see the mouthwatering treasures before him. Unfortunately he was greeted with a young boy's face.

"It's been awhile my old friend." Nataku greeted.

Goku jumped back at the sight of the war prince. "Who are you?"

Nataku pouted. "You don't remember me. We always used to play together in the heavens."

Goku screwed his face up in thought. Slowly his mind remembered the time before he was imprisoned in the mountain. "Nataku, is it really you?"

The war prince nodded.

"But I thought you were unconscious? The Jade Emperor said that you'd never wake up unless Gyumoah was resurrected."

"That's all true, and I am still unconscious. But because of that I was chosen to lead you on this new journey of yours."

Goku looked around and finally noticed they were surrounded by nothing but a warm yellow light. There was no up or down in this place. "Where are we?"

"This is a place that allows people to cross worlds."

"Huh?"

"I know it's hard to understand. But when magic and science mix anything can happen. And because of that mix you were sent here. And where you go from here is a place I do not know."

"Are the others somewhere here too?"

"No, they are back in Houtou Castle searching for you."

"Oh."

"Goku I'm afraid that before you reach the world in which you are going, I have to suppress your memories."

Goku whimpered hearing this. He remembered being told the same thing by the Jade Emperor before his confinement. "But I don't want to forget my friends… or you again."

"I wish I didn't have to, but it must be done."

Nataku raised a hand and placed it on Goku's headband. A bright light briefly shined around them as Goku fell asleep. Images of all his friends slowly faded away as he ran to try and catch them.

After the job was completed Nataku held his friend close for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry my dear friend… but this had to be done."

Nataku let the monkey go and watched him slowly drift away. Goku was going to a new world and a new life. Hopefully it would be one he wouldn't be shunned in.

"Good bye." echoed in the void as Nataku vanished.

* * *

**Nataku:** well my dear friend is finally off to his new destination. hopefully he won't be trapped away for another 500yrs before someone finds and sets him free.

**Lirin:** and for those of you who just might be wondering the next chapter begins the Beyblade side of the story. thanks for reading and please continue to review :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Lirin:** okay so mid week i realized that i did no posting over the weekend. stupid parents and stupid floors.

**Goku:** what Lirin is trying to say is that, as an apology, we're giving you a double post.

**Rei:** we like to take this brief moment to thank brave kid J.R. Sparks for reviewing. and granny tsuria for finally taking the time to start reviewing. (P.S. Lirin will hound you until the rest are reviewed too) what you guys to is very appreciated by all of us that work hard on the story.

**Lirin:** and also a reminder that i don't own Beyblade or Saiyuki. and now onto you double feature

* * *

Chapter 6: Finding

Rei and Kai had disappeared into the forest to do some training. In reality Kai was just trying to avoid his three younger teammates who were driving him up a wall the past couple of days.

"Kai, can we break for lunch now?" Rei asked as he picked Driger up from the forest floor. "It is getting slightly late."

"Fine." the half Russian huffed.

Rei smiled as he went over to grab the basket he packed earlier. He was planning on today being tough since his friend was annoyed and had lost a few weeks ago to Johnny in a random match they had.

"So what did you make?" Kai asked. He was currently in his favorite position leaning against a tree.

Rei gave him a treasure cat style grin and pulled out a toasted baloney and mustard sandwich. This was something he knew to be a favorite of Kai's when he was stressing. "There's more then this one too."

Kai smiled for the first time in days as he grabbed the sandwich. "Thanks Rei."

Rei didn't reply since he was too involved in his own sandwich to speak.

Half an hour later the boys had devoured everything in the basket and were getting ready to battle again. Rei was feeling better now that he had eaten and thought he could beat Kai for a change.

"Ready?" Kai asked across the dish.

Rei nodded and the two pulled the rip cords.

Driger swooped low to avoid a midair clash with the phoenix.

"You seem to be learning Rei." Kai pointed out as the blades landed safely in the dish.

"Gee thanks Kai."

Kai smirked at the irked look the Chinese teen was giving him. "Don't be mad kitty, it was a compliment."

Rei growled at the nickname. He never liked being called kitty. "Driger attack!"

The gray blade zoomed around the dish and collided with Dranzer. The two stayed locked in a power struggle for a few minutes before the force pushed them back.

"Rei you know that allowing anger to control a fight will never let you win."

"Stop mocking me then." Rei hiss as his eyes took on their cat appearance.

"I'm just trying to help you learn to keep your cool no matter the situation." Kai explained as he grinned.

"Well you might want to think about giving me this lesson a bit later. After all if it weren't for me you'd still be in a grumpy mood."

Kai thought for a moment. It was Rei's idea to come here for a bit of private training, and he had made the best bologna and mustard sandwich he'd had in a while. "Maybe you're right Rei. But a battle is still going on here."

Rei gave a quick, quizzical look trying to figure out what Kai had meant.

"Dranzer, fire arrow." Kai ordered.

In a blink of an eye, Dranzer had sent Driger sailing a few yards into the forest.

Rei glared at his captain. "You're helping me look for him."

The half Russian huffed as he pocketed Dranzer and followed his friend into the woods. It was going to take them a while to find the blade. The worst part was that the sky was beginning to get overcast.

After five minutes of searching, the blade was still missing, but a light rain fall was dripping on them.

"This is your fault Kai." Rei growled as a drop hit his nose.

"Sorry Rei." Kai murmured. And he was. He knew his friend despised the rain and yet because of him they couldn't get back to the dojo before it started.

As the search went on the sky grew steadily darker. It wasn't long before it was getting lit up by a flash of lighting. Rei's eyes widened in a panic and began to frantically search the area. Driger had to be close by.

Half a minute later Rei had almost jumped into his captain's arms as a loud roar of thunder sounded over head.

"Rei you can head back to the dojo if you want." Kai offered after getting Rei back on his own feet. "I'll find Driger."

"N-no I'll s-stay."

Kai nodded and the two went back to searching. Rei jumped every time the thunder clapped.

"Kai come here." Rei called. He was looking near a clearing when he caught sight of a lump.

Kai started running over, but then his foot hit something small and metal. Taking a quick glance down, he finally found Driger.

"Found Driger." Kai said when he got over to Rei.

"Thanks man… but look over there." Rei pointed over to the lump. Just then a flash of lighting lit the sky revealing the lump to be a person.

Rei gasped and Kai went over to check him out.

"He doesn't seem hurt." Kai reported from next to the teen. "But he is unconscious. We should get him back to the dojo and warm him up."

"What do you think happened to him?" Rei asked when he was helping Kai lift the boy.

"Not sure. But we'll ask once he wakes up." Rei nodded and started to follow Kai out of the clearing when something caught his eye. Backtracking, he found a golden beyblade with a monkey warrior bit chip. Pocketing the blade, Rei ran to catch up with his captain just as the thunder roared again.

**XxXxXx**

The two teens made it back to the dojo in record time. Kenny was sitting on the couch talking with Dizzi about possible new upgrades for the blades. Too busy to notice the two who just arrived, Tyson was over at Hilary's trying his best to avoid Kai and Max had left a note saying that he went home.

"Where should we put him?" Rei asked as he shook some water off his head in a doglike style.

"Max's room works for now." Kai replied as he kicked his shoes off and disappeared down the hallway to the blonde's room.

Rei slipped his shoes off too and went down to Tyson's room and grabbed the new kid some warm dry clothes.

"I'm taking a shower." Kai grumbled as Rei walked into the room.

The Chinese teen nodded and the half Russian left to let Rei change the kid's clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Kid

'_Morning lazy.'_ a voice spoke in Goku's dream.

The monkey had been out for three days and his dreams had all been weird. Many involving this voice of someone he didn't know.

"_Tell me who you are."_

'_I can't do that. You know that though.'_

"_It was still worth a shot."_

'_I guess it was.'_

"_So what's going on?"_

'_It is time for you to wake up Goku. Thank the people who saved you from freezing to death.'_

Slowly his golden eyes opened. The room he was in was dimly lit with the sun shining through the closed curtains.

'_Where am I?'_

Carefully he untangled himself from the sheets and blanket and placed his feet on the cold wooden floor. He looked around the room to try and figure something out. However he was unable to think of any possibilities. He couldn't even remember where he came from.

Sighing, he flumped himself back on the bed. On that bed he laid until a wonderful smell hit his nose, causing his stomach to rumble.

"Sounds like you want food." he talked to his rumbling body.

So again his feet made connection with the cold floor and he followed his nose to the inviting smell of a home cooked meal.

Down the hall he saw two teens, around his age, eating omelets, sausage, bacon, and toast. A pitcher of orange juice sat between them.

Goku didn't say anything as he stood there. He felt out of place not knowing those two and thought about going back to the room he was in before.

"It's not polite to stare." The teen with duel hair said, not turning to look at Goku. "Come and join us if you're hungry."

Just then Goku's stomach let out a loud rumble.

Rei giggled as he stood to get a plate. "Don't worry about Kai, he won't attack you." he said to Goku as he passed.

Carefully Goku walked over to the table and sat in an empty chair away from Kai. The teen just made him nervous.

"So how are you feeling?" Rei asked as he put a plate and glass in front of Goku and took a seat next to him.

"Um…okay." He gave the raven hair teen a small smile.

"Rei don't scare him. Let him eat first before hounding him with questions." Kai ordered as he looked over to the teens.

"Fine Kai." Rei huffed as he grabbed his plate.

A few minutes later Kai finished his meal and left the table.

"Where did he go?" Goku asked after swallowing a bit of jellied toast.

"He went to get Tyson up. This should be funny."

"WTF Kai! That's fucking freezing!" a new voice to Goku screamed from down the hall.

"This is usual here." Rei explained seeing the new kid confused. "So what is your name anyway?"

Before Goku answered someone stomping into the room disturbed them. "I can't believe him." Tyson huffed as he sat down still in his wet pajamas. "He won't even let me change." Tyson grabbed a handful of bacon and shoved it in his mouth. "Ut is oblem anyas?" (What's his problem anyways?)

"Tyson chew first before talking." Rei instructed as he ducked away from flying bacon bits.

"Sorry Rei." the bluenette replied after swallowing.

Goku watched as the blue haired boy shoveled food in his mouth. This sparked something from his past. He couldn't remember exactly what. But he did remember having food eating contests daily with someone.

Grinning at the unannounced challenge, Goku piled his plate high with food and began inhaling it.

Rei watched helplessly as the two teens glared at each other over the last piece of sausage. Never in his life has he seen anyone able to compete with Tyson's eating habits. This would certainly make meal times interesting… more disgusting, but very interesting.

After breakfast was done and Rei had cleaned the dishes, the rest of the Bladebreakers had arrived at the dojo and gathered in the living room to meet the new kid. Goku was sitting in the only chair. Tyson, with Hilary in his lap, was on the floor next to Max. This left the other three to fill in the long couch.

"So what's your name?" Kai asked.

"Goku." the new brunette replied in a very timid voice.

"Do you remember where you came from?"

"No."

"Kai don't scare him. Just let him talk." Rei scolded. "Does that sound good to you?" Rei's soft smile gave Goku the courage to nod. He was thankful for not having to go through Kai's interrogation.

"So what do you want to know?" Goku asked Rei.

"Anything you want to tell us. We won't think anything bad no matter what you say."

Again Goku nodded and went silent. A few minutes later he looked around at everyone. "The thing is I don't remember anything. I only know my name cause that's what a voice in my dreams kept calling me."

"It must have been your bit beast talking to you." Kenny explained.

"My what?"

"Your bit beast. It's a creature that bladers have in their blades and they work together to win battles."

"I'm confused. As far as I know I don't have this blade or that bit beast thing."

"You do." Kai dug into his pocket and pulled the golden blade from it. He tossed it to Goku who caught it with both hands. "Rei found this when we discovered you in the woods."

Goku inspected the picture on it. It was of a warrior monkey holding a red staff with golden balls at either end. He was dressed in ancient armor with a shawl floating around him. "I don't recognize it."

"Maybe some battling will help you remember." Tyson excitedly said. "Hil let me up."

"Not right now Tyson." Kai ordered. "Kenny still hasn't finished his exam of the blade. For all we know he could completely destroy Dragoon without a blink of an eye."

"Rats." Tyson huffed.

"Actually Tyson might have the right idea." Dizzi spoke up.

Goku looked around the room for another person.

"Oh don't worry." Kenny said as he noticed the new teen's anxiety. "That was only Dizzi talking. She's my bit beast but is trapped inside the computer and not a blade."

"Thanks for finally introducing me Chief." the computer said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now as I was saying, it might do him some good to battle. I've surfed the net all night long looking for info on the beast and couldn't find a thing. So maybe we could use the supercomputer at the BBA to get a better analysis of it."

"Chief what do you think?" Kai asked.

"I have to agree with Dizzi. And this way we can use a test subject blade instead of risking anyone's here.

Kai agreed to the computer wiz's plan and called the BBA to see when they could use the equipment.

"So when do we go?" Maxi asked when the captain came back.

"Mr. D. will have everything ready for us by five. And until then we train. We've already wasted half the morning talking."

With a duel groan from Max and Tyson the Breakers went in to the backyard to deal with the devil's training.

"You can come watch us." Rei said once he noticed Goku not moving.

The monkey smiled as he got out of the chair. Maybe watching them do this beyblade thing would spark more memories for him.

* * *

**Lirin:** well that's all for this week guys. hope you all enjoyed.

**Goku:** and please review and send this little baby some love cause we love you guys for reading it.

**Rei: **thanks and good night


	8. Chapter 8

**Goku: **hey look who off her lazy ass, it's Lirin. and she's doing something productive.

**Lirin:** shut up you baka sura. or do you want me to summon Sanzo to hit you?

**Goku: **who? scratches head trying to think

**Lirin:** never mind. well sorry for the delayed update.

**Goku: **we'd like to thank brave kid for the only review last chapter.

**Lirin:** and the constant reminder that i own neither Beyblade or Saiyuki.

* * *

Chapter 8: Seiten Taisei

After lunch Kai had agreed to give the team a break until later. Goku had retreated back to 'his' room and flumped on the bed. He felt a bit out of place being with the boys. They all had this deep friendship. It made him feel weird.

"Still tired?" Rei asked as he opened the door.

"Not really, just trying to think." Goku replied looking at the neko. "Can I do anything for you?"

Rei just smiled and shook his head. "It's more like what can I do for you. I got permission from Mr. D. to take you shopping for some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones I have?" Goku demanded looking at his outfit. He was in his usual torn jeans and off white long sleeve shirt. The yellow scarf and red tank were still on the chair.

"Nothing really. But it does make you stand out a bit. Come on, we'll go to the mall and let you look around. And if you don't see anything you like then I will give up and not bother you about it again."

"Deal." Goku said and pushed himself off the bed.

**XxXxXx**

"Well if it isn't the kitty of the Bladebreakers." a snide voice said behind the shopping duo.

Rei sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't have the time, Takuya."

"Aw, are you scared you might lose in front of your new toy?"

Rei turned around faster then Goku thought possible with all the bags he was carrying. His usual calm and caring eyes were now similar to a cat's as he glared this Takuya boy down.

"First off, Goku is not a 'toy' as you so kindly put it, nor my boyfriend. Second, the last time we battled I kicked you sorry ass without breaking a sweat. Now leave me the fuck alone." Rei's tone was as cold as ice as he hissed those words out.

"I-I'll b-be back." Takuya turned tail and ran from the frightening tiger master.

Rei turned to look at Goku. His eyes had reverted back to normal and he had a sorry expression. "Sorry you had to see that. He's just got a thing against me because I'm gay." Rei thought for a moment. This was the first time Goku heard that. "Does that bother you?"

"Oh… Ah… No."

Rei smiled brightened. "So shall we go home now?"

"Sure." Goku followed Rei out of the mall and back to Tyson's place.

**XxXxXx**

After the shopping trip Rei and Goku returned to the dojo with just enough time for Goku to change. He put on a new pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a plain black t-shirt. His new Converse shoes were left by the door ready for him to slip them on and leave.

Once his headband was properly back in place Kai called for everyone to get their asses moving.

"So who is this Dickinson guy?" Goku asked as they walked down the street.

"He's the owner of the BBA. He's also the one who sponsors our team. I suggest you don't act foolishly in front of him." Kai's answer was short and to the point.

Goku envisioned a plump old pervert with a nasty attitude.

"So the whole gang is going on a little walk?"

Kai stopped as his old team the Blade Sharks come out from the ally in front of him. Carlos became the leader after he left and since then they were out to crush the world champ team.

"Get out of the way Carlos. We're in a rush right now." Kai growled.

"And what if we don't feel like moving?" Carlos smugly asked. His crew readied their beyblades.

"Looks like we can't avoid this. Chief, Hil, new kid stay out of the way."

Kenny agreed and dragged Goku back down the street a bit. Hilary quickly followed them.

"Hey what's going on?" Goku asked.

"Nothing really." Kenny explained. "This happens anytime one of them leaves the house. Because they're the world champion team, someone is always trying to defeat them. This group especially since Kai is their ex-leader."

Goku watched in amazement as the Breakers' blades dodged the oncoming assault from the Blade Sharks.

"I'm ending this." Kai growled. "Dranzer fire arrow." The blue blade glowed with a fiery aura and struck the enemy blades. Most of them fell apart where they had spun.

"Curse you Kai." Carlos hissed as he gathered his blade parts. "I will take you down one day."

"Whatever." Kai shrugged the threat off and walked forward, the rest of his team following behind.

The group finally arrived at the BBA HQ shortly after five. Mr. D. was talking to the receptionist waiting for the boys to arrive in his usual suit and hat.

"Sorry we're later sir." Kai said as he stepped up to the man and shook his hand.

"Don't worry about that my boys. I'm just glad you finally arrived safe and sound." Mr. D. was well aware of the constant attacks the Breakers faced and fear every time they left the safety of the dojo. "Now shall we join Mr. B. downstairs? He's already gotten everything set up. All that is missing is Dizzi now."

Kai nodded and beckoned his team to follow to the elevators. Once everyone was settled inside the small box, Tyson hit the button for the basement floor.

"So you must be the new boy." Dickinson looked over at Goku.

The sudden attention from the plump man made him nervous. "Y-yes sir."

Dickinson chuckled at the quiet, scared reply. "No need to be so uptight my lad. I won't bite you."

"That's true. But he usually has things you can bite in his office." Kai smacked the bluenette. "Ouch Kai, that hurt." Tyson said rubbing his head.

The elevator dinged and opened the door. Standing in the way was a tall dark skinned man with long white hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Good to see you all, again." He said as the boys walked out of the box. "So who are we testing today?" he asked to Kenny.

"Goku." the Chief replied pushing up his glasses. "Dizzi hasn't been able to discover anything about his blade and we don't want to risk the others on this trial experiment."

Mr. B. nodded his understanding and followed Kenny over to the big super computer. Within a couple of minutes the two geniuses had Dizzi hooked up and were ready to collect data on the new blade.

"Goku are you ready?" Rei asked after receiving a nod from the Chief.

"I guess."

Rei gave a smile as Goku went up to the blading platform. The computer started the countdown launching a test blade right on cue.

"Pull the cord." Kai snapped when Goku didn't move. "Late starts like that will only disqualify you in a real match."

"Kai this is his first time. He doesn't need you breathing down his back right now." Tyson argued.

"Hn." Kai walked over to the wall and leaned against it crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He didn't care anymore. This kid wasn't worth having on the team if he refused to launch.

Goku watched the red blade move around the dish for a few minutes before finally releasing. Once the gold blade hit the dish Dizzi immediately started analyzing everything it did.

The group was amazed to see Goku's control steadily increase. By the end of ten minutes he was having his blade mimic the red one with pin-point accuracy.

"He's not bad." Tyson whispered to Hil.

"Yeah he could probably beat you just after seeing you battle once." the brunette replied with a grin.

"Goku, can we see some attacks?" Kenny asked.

"I'll try."

The group watched as the gold blade shot into the air without any help from the ramp. As it began to descend it followed the red one. With a loud bang small pieces flew out of the dish.

"What just happened?" Max asked.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Kenny commented. "How did it jump into the air like that?"

"Goku can I see your blade?" Mr. B. asked. He had a look like he might have some clue as to what's going on.

Goku called back the blade and handed it over to the man. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all." Mr. B. smiled and mussed the brunette's hair.

Mr. B. put the blade into the machine and quickly started typing away at the keyboard. Meanwhile Kenny was next to him having Dizzi compare results from the test battle and the potential that this blade is capable of.

"Hey Chief." Dizzi said after about ten minutes of getting her keys pounded.

"What is it?"

"I just scanned the image of the bit beast and came up with something very interesting."

"Just tell me Diz. It's not like we have all day."

Dizzi shrunk the screen Kenny was working on and opened a web page of an ancient Chinese legend. At the top was a picture of a monk surround with three demons. One of which was exactly the same as the one the chip.

"It says here that he was the monkey king known as Seiten Taisei. He has power that is equal to the Heavens."

"So this kid could become another Brooklyn?" Kai asked over hearing the conversation.

"If what Dizzi found is correct, then I wouldn't doubt it." Kenny answered.

"But as it stands now, the power level is too weak." Mr. B. added in. "But he could easily take any one of you down."

"Hn."

"Goku if you don't mind I'd like to keep your blade over night and do further experiments on it."

"I guess it's alright. It's not like I know how to use the thing anyway."

After that was agreed upon, Dickinson summoned a limo to take five teens back to the dojo for the night. Kenny remained behind to help Mr. B. examine Seiten Taisei.

* * *

**Lirin:** well it's now official that Goku's partner is techniquely his other self.

**Goku:** huh? but i look nothing like that monkey.

**Lirin:** then just trust me monkey boy. well thanks for reading and please review. it means so much to me to hear from readers and what they think about the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lirin:** okay guys i'm not feeling much love for the story so i'll be posting every other week from now on. that is unless you guys can make me change my mind.

**Goku:** Lir asked me to remind you all that she does not own Beyblade or Saiyuki. and we'd like to thank Brave Kid again for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 9: New Rescue Mission

After the incident at Houtou Castle, the Merciful Goddess opened the Heavenly Road again allowing the troops, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Kougaiji, Lirin, Yaone, and Dokugakuji to go to the Temple of the Setting Sun. They were to remain there until she contacted them later.

"This waiting is driving me nuts." Gojyo was leaning against a tree talking with Hakkai and his brother.

"It's not easy for any of us." Hakkai told the water sprite. "But complaining won't do any good."

"How do you know it won't?" Gojyo grinned as he pushed away from the tree and walked into an open area.

"Bro what are you doing?" Doku asked. He was a bit nervous about his brother's actions.

"HEY MERCIFUL SLUT!" the half demon yelled into the sky. Many of the passing monks gave him a horrified look, but said nothing. Sanzo had asked they leave his 'friends' alone, and so they did no matter how rude they were being. "WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG?"

"Gojyo please stop." Hakkai begged.

"Not until I get an answer. YOU HEAR THAT? I'M NOT SHUTTING UP UNTIL YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE AND TALK WITH US!"

"Such noisy hellions." a female voice came from the sky. "You can shut up now."

A bright beam filled the courtyard temporarily leaving the three boys blinded. Sanzo and Kougaiji noticed the light and came running to see what was happening.

"I guess complaining will get me somewhere." Gojyo smartly replied once he saw the Goddess and her minion standing before them.

Doku shook his head and smacked the younger male upside the head.

"So you're finally back?" Sanzo asked lighting a smoke. "What do you have planned this time?"

The Goddess smiled at the group. "You're going on another journey."

"Great, how far this time?" Gojyo grumbled.

"You are to go to the east this time. Japan, to be more exact."

"Will we have the Heavenly Road to travel by this time?" Hakkai questioned.

"Not exactly." she replied with a grin.

"Why do I not like what is going to be said?" Sanzo mumbled as he inhaled on the stick.

"You're friend Goku is indeed in Japan. However, he is not in this world at the same time."

"What the hell? How can the monkey be in Japan but not this world?"

"A dimensional warp." Yaone said as she and Lirin finally joined the group. "I once read about them in a book, but never thought it was possible to create one."

"I always did like you Yaone." the Goddess said as she smiled to the female yokai. "Now I just spent the last few days dealing with the Jade Emperor to get his approval for this plan."

"What do we have to do?" Kou asked. This must be the reason she demand he and his crew come along.

"I need you and the others to help me open the dimensional gate. It requires too much energy for me to do by myself and the other gods refused to be of any help. I believe with the five of us working together, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo should be able to make it to the right Japan without a problem."

"And how are we to get back?" Sanzo asked stomping his cigarette out.

"I will be constantly watching over you. And when the time comes we will open the portal again allowing you to get back here."

"You better not screw this up." Sanzo said before disappearing back inside.

"Shall we get to work?" the Merciful Goddess asked Kou, Yaone, Doku and Lirin.

Four nods later and she began giving instructions on how to perform the ceremony.

Several hours past before the ceremony preparations were complete. The entire courtyard was covered in mystical symbols Jiroushin created. In the center stood Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo; each one had their own nervous expression. In five strategic spots, stood the Goddess and the four demons, prepared for the draining task.

The sun was glowing red on the horizon as it sank low.

"It is time." the Goddess said. On command the demons began to chant the spell they learned earlier that day.

Slowly a pale blue light followed the lines of the symbols trapping the Sanzo party inside. Within 5 minutes the light created 7ft walls.

"This is it." Jiroushin's voice called as the ground began to glow.

"I don't like this." Gojyo stated as the earth began to rumble.

Soon the ground gave way plummeting Sanzo and the others into the dark hole.

"FUCK!" was all they heard from Gojyo as the light began to fade.

Lirin looked around the group. Everyone else seemed to be focused on their task, much to her pleasure. Now was her time to accomplish her plan. "I'm sorry Nii-san." she whispered and stepped into the dulling light.

Once the light faded, three demons and the Goddess fell to their knees.

"Is everyone alright?" Jiroushin asked from his master's side.

Kou looked around to see how his friends were fairing. "Lirin is missing." he reported with slight worry.

Yaone and Doku whipped their heads to see her spot empty. "You don't think she…"Yaone trailed off.

"I wouldn't put it past her. After all she does have a thing for the monkey." Doku replied.

"The little fool." the Goddess hissed.

"What's wrong?" Kou asked. Panic causing his voice to rise a bit.

"If she did step in there then I have no way of knowing where she landed. Just like your world, the world we sent them to is huge. I know the center was focused to bring the three of them to Japan. But the rest of it could have sent her anywhere. Let us hope it was not into unfriendly territory."

**XxXxXx**

Sanzo landed with a grunt on the hard ground. It appeared they had arrived in a park in the middle of the night. Off in the distance he heard a splash of water and trees rustling.

'_The others must have landed there too.'_

"Help I can't swim!" Gojyo's panicked voice filled the silent area.

"That hurt." a softer, closer voice said. Hakkai was picking himself off the ground after falling out of the tree.

"So we all made it here?" Sanzo asked ignoring the water sprite's cries.

"It would seem so. And none of us appear hurt." Hakkai replied.

"I'm drowning!"

"Oh, just stand up you damn kappa. You're near the edge anyway!" Sanzo finally barked.

Gojyo finally found his footing and pushed himself up. Now that he was standing, the water was only knee deep.

"So what now?" Hakkai asked once the third member of the party was with them.

"We find a hotel for the night. Tomorrow we figure out what our plan of action will be."

"And how do we pay for his hotel?" Gojyo snippily asked.

Sanzo said nothing as he pulled a golden plastic card from his wallet. 'Karma. It works in all worlds'

"Smartass."

Together the three left the park in search of someplace to stay.

**XxXxXx**

Lirin landed softly in a pile of snow. In the distance she could hear the sound of an alarm system buzzing, but she was too tired to care. She was just about to pass out when four sets of feet surrounded her.

"Master Boris we caught the intruder." The one with red hair spoke into his collar. "We're returning now."

The tallest one grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. Finding the warmth of his body comfortable she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Lirin:** that's all for now. and please review. the more i get the more likely this will return to a weekly posting. thanks guys


	10. Chapter 10

**Lirin: **well its been a couple weeks and now its time post.

**Goku:** we send out thats to Brave Kid and Grandma Tsunade for reviewing.

**Lirin:** i only wish i owned Beyblade and Saiyuki. but thats just a wish and i really don't. (tear)

* * *

Chapter 10: Day 1

Lirin groaned as the annoying clacking of a keyboard pulled her from her sleep. At first she thought that she was back in Houtou Castle trapped in the labs. Fear made her breathing go ragged.

"You can calm down girl, I will not hurt you."

Cautiously she turned her head to see the person who spoke to her. Her green eyes looked on his goggled covered ones trying to figure out who he was.

"It's nice of you to have finally woken up." he commented after glancing at the clock. It was late morning meaning all the 'kids' were well into their training schedules. "How are you feeling?"

"Um…okay I guess." Lirin replied in a timid voice. "But, um, do you mind if I ask who you are? Or even where we are?"

Boris grinned at the girl. "I am Boris Balkov owner of the Balkov Abbey Beyblade Training Facility."

"Oh. Is this place in Japan?"

"I'm afraid not my dear. We are actually in Russia, quite a distance from Japan. Why do you ask?"

Lirin looked away as a small blush formed across her cheeks. "I'm looking for a friend. He somehow ended up in Japan after an accident."

"I see." Boris smirked to himself. "Would you like me to help you get to Japan and find your friend?"

Lirin's face brightened with new hope. "You could really do that?"

"Of course I can, child. But I will ask that you help us with a few things."

"Of course, I'll do anything I can."

"That is just what I wanted to hear. So after lunch I will introduce you to your teammates. But before that I must request you go to see our doctors for an exam. I would feel horrible if something were to happen to you."

'_Great more tests and shit. Goku I'm scared but I guess I have to do it to find you.'_ Lirin thought as an involuntary shudder ran down her spine.

"Is something wrong dear?" Boris asked noticing her discomfort.

"Um, no. Ah, which way is it to the labs?"

Boris put his papers down and stood up. "Come with me and I'll take you there myself."

"Okay." Lirin finally got off the couch she had slept on to follow Boris down the long and winding hallways.

**XxXxXx**

After searching around for a couple hours last night, they had finally come across a rundown place to crash for the night. Although it was definitely a place not even a demon would be caught dead in. The ceilings were water damaged from previous rain storms. The carpets were worn down and revealing the cement floor in some areas. The curtains barely hung on the rods, providing any were there. And the bathrooms seemed to have been converted into a bug hotel, or at least it seemed with all the roaches they discovered in there.

Sanzo hissed as the sunlight hit him. This new journey was not starting out well and the priest was already blaming the baka sura for it.

"Sanzo are you awake yet?" Hakkai's voice asked after a quiet knock.

"Yeah now go away." came the bitter reply. "And get that damn kappa up. I want to get the hell out of this place as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Hakkai gave a salute to the door and walked back to his and Gojyo's room.

"Oh Gojyo, it's time to get up. Sanzo wants to leave this dump."

The half demon groaned and rolled over on the lumpy mattress.

"Now, now Gojyo it won't do any good to make Sanzo wait. He seems to be in an awfully bad mood already."

"Got that right." the priest said standing in the doorway. His gun pointed at the sleeping kappa's back. "Now get the hell up ya damn fairy."

Gojyo jumped out of the bed when he heard a gun shot go off and a bullet wiz by his head. "What the hell man, I was sleeping here."

Sanzo was pretending to clean his ear with his finger. "I noticed. But it's time to get the hell out of this hellhole. And the sooner we can find that baka the sooner we can return home. Now get ready."

**XxXxXx**

After lunch Boris had summoned the Demolition Boys to his office. Lirin was standing next to his desk with her new Biovolt uniform on when the boys filed in.

"Sir, how can we serve you?" Tala asked when they all stood in front of the large desk.

"Boys I would like to introduce you to your new teammate. Her name is Lirin and she has no blading experience so I need you to train her well."

"But sir if she has no experience wouldn't it be better for her and us if she's enrolled in the training school? She'll only hold us back if we have to train her and do our regular training too."

"Hold your tongue Tala. I understand your concerns, but after some extensive testing, it was discovered that she has a high level of power that once focused will aid your team. That is why I am placing her in your group. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go back to your assigned training for the afternoon. Lirin please go with them and try not to get in the way."

Lirin nodded while the boys saluted their master. Boris nodded his head dismissing the group from his office.

"So you have some strong power?" Ian asked as he walked next to Lirin.

"I guess, but I'm not really sure."

"Do you at least have a bit beast?"

"No. But Boris said that once I'm trained enough he'll give me one."

"It's Master Boris." Tala snapped at her. "Never disrespect our master again. It can and will get you a nights worth of punishment."

"Oh." After that the group continued to walk in to the 4th training room in silence. Lirin debating wither she made the right move joining these guys or not.

**XxXxXx**

Evening was falling over Beycity when Sanzo and the others finally met up again. After shopping and eating breakfast they decided to search separately for the monkey and meet up in the park when the sun set.

"Any luck?" the priest asked as he lit a smoke.

"Nothing where I looked. But I did see a bunch of little brats playing with these spinning tops. It looked really stupid." Gojyo reported.

"I'm afraid that my search wasn't much different."

"So it would seem this mission is going to take longer then we thought. I really want to kill that sura when we find him." Sanzo puffed on his last little bit of the stick. "Let's find a place for the night and start anew tomorrow. And if we still come up empty handed then you two will get jobs."

"Hey what about yourself ya damn priest?" Gojyo demanded grabbing his shirt collar.

"I'll keep looking for the brat on my own. But who knows if that woman will randomly cut the funds to our card off just for her own amusement. If that happens I'd prefer not to be stranded with nothing if you know what I mean."

Gojyo released his grip. "Alright, now where are we staying and please don't say that dump from last night?"

"As if I'd ever set foot back there. I was smart enough to find us an apartment for rent. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen set up and a full bath. On top of that the place was seemingly spotless. But if you want your more then welcome to go back to the place from last night." Sanzo explained and started to walk out of the park. Hakkai and Gojyo were quick to follow him.

**XxXxXx**

Lirin sighed as her tired body collided with her bed. Ever since leaving Boris's office she was forced to keep up with the D-Boys and their training. At first it seemed easy enough, but then they started practicing with their beyblades. That is where she fell behind. Her releases were weak and constantly short of reaching the dish. After an hour of miss fires Tala had Bryan take her to the side and teach her how to properly do it. After that she had to continue with same move over and over again.

"I wish Goku were here. He'd help me." Lirin cried into her pillow as sleep took over her body.

**XxXxXx**

"Kenny never called us today." Rei commented as he sat on his bed. Kai was across the room on his own bed reading a book.

"Knowing him and Mr. B they've found something interesting with the blade and want to solve that mystery before dragging us all the way over there."

"You're probably right." Rei yawned and curled up under the sheets. "Well good night Kai."

"Night, Rei."

* * *

**Lirin:** well thats all. please review guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lirin:** sorry about the extra week's wait, i've been busy with a few things lately.

**Goku:** we're so sorry that we won't bore you with the regular babble and just get on with the chap soon

**Lirin:** i just have the obvious reminded that i do NOT own Beyblade or Saiyuki

**Goku:** and we send out thanks out to brave kid, Chaoswitch and Grandma Tsunade for reviewing. now into the chapter

* * *

Chapter 11: True Power

"I've never seen this much power in one blade before." Kenny comment as he looked over the results from Goku's blade. "I don't even know if he'll be able to handle all this power."

"Most times I would agree with you Chief. But there seems to be some kind of block not allowing all the power to be tapped into." Mr. B replied. "Or at least the test machine can't unleash it. We should probably call them over here later and have him battle two of the boys."

"Why two of them?"

"I want to know how this unreachable power is unlocked. And the more that Goku gets pushed the more power should be released. At least that's what I think will happen."

"Alright." Kenny checked the time on his watch. "It's too late to call them now, so let's get some rest ourselves and call them in the morning."

Mr. B. nodded and started the shut down progress for the supercomputer.

**XxXxXx**

It was late morning when Kai finally managed to get his team up and to the BBA HQ. Kenny had called him around 8:30, after a couple hours of sleep, and told him to get the team back to the labs.

Now Goku stood on the platform as he did the other day with Kai and Tyson on the other side. All three had their blades ready for the test match.

Mr. B. had the recording camera circling the dish ready to record every angle the battle could reach.

"Are you guys ready?" Max asked in an overly cheery voice for the morning. He somehow managed to get some sugar earlier without his dad noticing.

Kai and Tyson nodded to the blonde while Goku gave off a nervous look. He was told that his blade had more than enough power to easily overwhelm one of them in an instant, but everyone still wanted him to face off against two of the people he was staying with.

"Don't worry Goku. You won't hurt those two even with a direct attack. Just go for it." Rei encouraged him from the side.

Once Goku gave his nod, Max grinned and started the count. "Okay then. 3...2...1...Let it rip!"

The blue and white blade flew into the dish right when the call was ordered. It took a few seconds for the gold one to join them circling in the middle of the dish.

"Just take it easy for now." Kenny instructed as he watched what was happening on Dizzi's screen.

Kai looked a bit peeved at the order, but quickly figured a plan. Using Dranzer, he lightly tapped at Dragoon getting Tyson's attention and cocked his head in a 'follow me' motion. Tyson gave a single nod and ordered Dragoon to follow Dranzer.

Goku watched the two blades zip around the dish in a cat and mouse like manner. Once he saw the two make it around the dish, with the same pattern, for a third time he allowed his blade to join them.

After Seiten Taisei caught on to the movements, Kai had Dranzer picked up the speed allowing Kenny and Mr. B. to record his speed and endurance. Within fifteen laps of the dish, Seiten was surpassing Dranzer and only gaining speed.

"That's good guys you can call the blades back now." Mr. B. suggested as he skimmed the results. Actually if they went any longer the supercomputer would have had a tough time keeping up with the golden blade.

Kai and Tyson stuck their hands out and their blade promptly returned. Goku catching on to the silent command stretched his hand out. Unfortunately for him, Seiten was moving to fast and cut his hand upon landing.

"You okay?" Kai asked as he smelt the blood from the fresh wound.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much." Goku reported looking at the scratch.

"Rei can you get the first aid kit?"

"Sure thing Kai." Rei quickly disappeared behind some machines only to return a few moments later with a large white box. He then beckoned Goku over to him so the cut could be quickly taken care of without Kenny seeing too much less he faint.

A few minutes later the boys were positioned in the newly built stage. It was much like the one Tyson and Kai battled on after the new platforms were introduced. It was a barren and rocky wasteland with not much to it.

"Feel free to go all out this time. And make sure to push the new kid to his limit." Mr. B. instructed the teens.

After hearing this Kai and Tyson both grinned. Their battle determined eyes locked with a slightly scared Goku.

Again Max announced the countdown and the three blades landed amongst the gravel.

"Dranzer attack!" Kai ordered. His blue blade zipped around the rocks and collided with the golden blade.

"Dragoon don't get left behind!" Tyson called as he ran to chase his blade.

Goku stood there shocked as the two blades started to bash his own.

"Goku try an attack or dodge out of there." Rei suggested.

"Um, flee Seiten Taisei." The blade, just like the other day, jump into the air without having to be launched.

"Good Goku!" Rei cheered. "Now attack them."

"Ah…"

"_Nyoibou stab."_ Goku heard a dark voice in his head.

"…Nyoibou stab?" Goku gave a confused look at his blade as it began to glow orange.

Before his very eyes the true image of the monkey sage appeared from the blade. The warrior held a long red rod with golden balls at each end. Seiten grinned deviously as he used the staff to spin his way down closer to Dragoon.

"Dragoon Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson ordered to protect his blade from the attack.

Again, Goku watched in amazement as the wind dragon appeared from the white blade and started to battle with his monkey sage in mid air.

"Dranzer join the party, Blazing Gig!"

The three blades clashed in the middle of the dish with there super attacks at full power, or as close to it as they could. The resulting explosion caused all three boys to be sent flying a few feet back and Goku's headband to clang on the ground.

"YES!" a mighty roar filled the basement.

"Stop the battle." Kenny screamed over the loud warning alarms of the computer. Goku's blade was somehow causing the big computer to overload and crash.

Max, Rei and Hillary were all flung against the back wall as a mighty surge of power swept across the place. The result ended with all three of them going unconscious from the impact.

Kai and Tyson were forced to the ground and watched in horror as the pressure from Seiten Taisei crushed their blades into tiny pieces. But the most horrifying thing was seeing Goku go insane.

The monkey warrior danced above everyone as the new brunette's mind went blank. His yellow eyes dulled to a light brown shade and his hair randomly started growing to his mid back.

"Guys do something." Kai could barely make out the chief's panicking cry. "This place will blow soon if you don't."

Kai and Tyson tried to struggle to their feet with the massive pressure still pushing them down. "Tyson we need to get that band back on Goku's head." Kai called to the dragon master.

"You're closer you try." Tyson called back as the pressure pushed him down again.

Kai grumbled as he started to crawl on his hands and knees over to the golden band.

"I don't think so." Seiten's voice boomed.

Without warning Goku launched himself at Kai. He fist easily swung through the air and made contact with the side of the duel hair teen's face. Kai was quickly thrown back near where Tyson lay.

"We need to work together." Kai commented once he stopped skidding. "You try distracting him while I grab the band."

Tyson nodded to the suggestion and together the two started crawling towards Goku. "All or nothing." Tyson mumbled as he used all his energy to push off the ground and attack Goku. Once the teen was snuggly on the ground with Tyson on top of him, Kai, as quickly as he could, moved to the band.

Kai grinned as he had the item within reach. This nightmare would be over with very soon.

Seiten called for Goku to attack Kai. But thanks to Tyson's extra weight from all the food he eats, Goku couldn't roll them over.

"Kai hurry up!" Tyson demanded as he struggled to keep the teen beneath him still. "He won't stay for much longer."

Kai nodded and managed to push himself off the ground and walk over to the two teens struggling with each other. And with a quick flick of the wrist Goku was wearing his headband again.

**XxXxXx**

Across town in the Bladesharks' hideout a young teen started laughing as the massive power surge suddenly ended.

"Master what's wrong?" a female voice from the shadows.

"Nothing Merian. But something tells me that the war that is about to begin will be a whole lot more entertaining."

**XxXxXx**

"Boris, sir." Some of the researchers called after a huge blip on the screen vanished.

"What do you want?" the purple hair man snapped.

"Sir we just traced a huge power surge in Beycity. And it wasn't Dranzer; it was a whole new power."

Boris smirked. "Summon the Star Dreams. I have a new mission for them."

* * *

**Lirin:** well thats all i have for now.

**Goku:** please review thanks


	12. Chapter 12

**Lirin: **well it's been 2 weeks already. time really does fly.

**Goku:** and i've come in to remind that Lirin owns neither Beyblade or Saiyuki.

**Lirin:** and thanks to goashotter/brave kit and Angel T-chan Nekoi for reviews.

* * *

Chapter 12: All Eyes Are Watching

After Goku's 'berserk' moment, the Breakers had to take a couple days off while Kenny completely rebuilt Dranzer and Dragoon. And Mr. B. insisted on running a few more tests on Goku and his blade to understand the dark power that was unleashed and how to prevent it from happening again.

So while the other boys were off 'playing' a private Hiwatari jet was landing at the airport with four girls on board. None of them spoke a word as the pilot announced their arrival or even when the flight attendant opened the door allowing them off. The only communication between the four was when the light brown hair girl beckoned the others to follow her.

Heads began to turn as the group trooped though the airport wearing their black uniforms with the Biovolt badge on their left sleeves and dark sunglasses.

"Mommy, are they movie stars?" a little boy asked his parent.

The woman looked at the group with an ominous feeling. "I don't think so sweetie. How about we stop at the gift shop and get a new plush?"

"Okay." The boy quickly put the girls out of his head as his mother led him towards the nicely decorated shop.

"Where should we start looking?" the teen with black hair asked.

The leader of the group narrowed her bluish green eyes which the others couldn't see thanks to her shades. "Baka Melody. Master Boris gave us a list of all the Bladebreakers training areas. We split up and check them all out."

"Okay." the one with sky blue hair in a braided pigtail agreed. "Then I call the beach."

"Do what you want Azure. Anya you have the data on the BBA HQ, right?"

The girl with short strawberry blonde hair nodded. "I take it that is where I'm stationed."

"Good guess. Mel, I want you at the park. I think you'd fit in best without anyone thinking something suspicious. And I'll keep an eye out at Tyson's dojo. Is that clear?"

"Um I got a question Ku."

"What is it Az?"

"Can we go to the hotel first and change our clothes? If Kai sees the uniforms he'll get really suspicious and make our jobs harder."

Kura agreed to the suggestion and the girls found their way to the HoJo Boris booked for them. In less then an hour they all scattered to their destinations.

**XxXxXx**

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Dranz is going to kill me." a short kid with spiky electric green hair mumbled as he ran down the hallway in the abandoned warehouse in the junkyard. "I can't believe I'm late. I'm so dead."

/Thud/

The teen sitting on the only comfortable chair raised a hand to his shaking head. "Gunter can you please open the door for that baka?"

The tall blonde grunted as he got off his seat to open the heavy metal door. "You're late mate. Dranz is sure in a right fit 'bout it too."

The short teen scolded at the Aussie standing above him. "Not my fault I had band prac. Now move so I can get in there."

Dranz had his eyes closed as the two teens took there places before him. He waited for their shuffling to stop before he opened his piercing charcoal orbs. "Now that we're all here," he gazed was fixed on Spiker. "I've got a mission for you all."

"Is it about that new power you felt?" Merian asked twirling her dark pink hair.

Dranz felt his right eye twitch at the girl's comment. He really hated to be interrupted. "Yes. I want all of you to find out who it belonged to. And feel free to test his powers. Just don't crush him. I want that pleasure for my self."

"Understood." his three lackeys said together.

"Good. And to make your search a bit easier he should be near the Dragon and Phoenix masters. In other words," his gaze was locked on Spiker again, "He'll be with the Bladebreakers. And feel free to take some of the local teams to aid you in finding them. I want all the information I can get about his kid and fast."

"Yes sir." the three said together.

Dranz watched their backs as they filed out of his 'throne' room. He had his own mission to handle while those three did the boring grunt work.

"Z-Kaizer, I believe we should go out for a walk." His black and gold blade glowed as he rolled it in his hand. "And get you some food."

**XxXxXx**

Hakkai sighed as he plopped on a bench near his work. He had taken a job waiting tables at a small café near their house hoping to hear anything about his missing friend.

"Hey what are you doing?" a girl's voice cried from a near by ally. "You can't just barge into their battle."

"Just watch me little girl. And if anyone else wants to join in the fight, then please feel free to."

Hakkai caught a glimpse of a dark flash out of the corner of his eye. "This can't be good." He tossed his waiter apron on the bench and went to investigate what was happening in the ally.

His green eyes widened with anger. On the ground laid at least five kids with broken parts scattered around them. "What happened here?" he demanded on the kid in a black cloak.

"None of your business. But if you want me to tell you then you have to challenge me for the answers."

"Don't try it." it was the girl's voice who Hakkai heard earlier. She was on the ground with purple bits all around her. "He's too strong. Only the Bladebreakers can defeat him."

"She's probably right. But that won't be for too much longer." with that the kid disappeared into the shadows of the far end of the ally.

Hakkai growled as he watched the kids get up on their knees and gather the metal pieces around them. His teacher side was starting to kick in as his worry for those kids grew. He slowly approached the girl who talked to him and kneeled next to her.

"So what happened here?"

She looked at him with teary chocolate eyes. "We were just having fun with our beyblades when that kid came out of nowhere and without warning he attacked Shou and Taku. And before we knew it we had all released our blades to defend them. But then everything went dark and our blades were shattered when the light came back."

"Do you guys always play here?"

The girl nodded. "But nothing like this happened before. The BBA is too close for bad things to happen to us here."

Hakkai looked around at all the depressed kids. Some of the more emotional ones were cuddling their broken toy. "Would you like me to help make this place safe for all of you, again?"

The girl's chocolate eyes lit up with hope. "You can do that mister?"

"I can try. But I'll need your help in learning how to play this game."

"It's not a game." the girl protested. "It's Beyblade. It's a battle."

Hakkai pattered her dark brown locks. "Okay then, I'll help if you teach me how to battle."

"It's a deal." she smiled at him. "Let's meet back here tomorrow around this time."

"That works for me."

**XxXxXx**

While Hakkai was talking to the small girl in the ally, a plump man was watching the scene from his office window. He was impressed that the man would step in and help those kids when the other people around just ignored what was happening.

"He seems like a kind spirit. I'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Mr. Dickinson," a voice from his phone called. "Your car has arrived."

Sighing Mr. D. closed the window shade and locked up his office for the day. "Have a good evening Jenny." he said as he passed his secretary.

"Good night sir."

**XxXxXx**

After three days of only physical training, Kenny had finally rebuilt Dranzer and Dragoon allowing the boys to get back to their actual blading training. However Goku's blade was still being tested so he had to use the Chief's Hopper blade.

"Hey Kai." Rei said. The two were currently watching Tyson and Max battle while Goku was learning to control the jumping blade.

"Hm?"

"Is it me or have you gotten the feeling that someone is watching us? And I mean the 'more then usual' kind of watching."

"So you noticed too?"

"Yeah. Should we do anything about it?"

"Not just yet. But to keep us on the safe side we'll go easy during practice and not use super moves."

Rei nodded and turned his attention back to he two teens fighting.

**XxXxXx**

Dranz half listened as his team reported the same drool for the third day in a row. That was until he picked up on one of Merian's comments.

"I want to know what that chic thought she was doing? I mean why was she watching the Breakers practice anyway?"

"So you noticed a girl too?" Spiker asked.

"Who could miss them, mate? The one where I was at had such a cold feel around her." Gunter added in. "Gave me the chills just looking over at her."

"So you're all saying that some girls were stalking the Bladebreakers?" Dranz asked. His charcoal eyes glared at the three.

"Seems that way. But it could just be some fan girls." Merian said with a shrug.

"That's not the point. Just inform me if they continue to show up."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Lirin:** thats all. see ya in another couple weeks

**Goku:** please reveiw. Lirin can i have the meatbun now?


	13. Chapter 13

**Lirin:** sorry for the longer delay then normal. but life for me got a little hectic here and i kind of forgot posting. sorry guys.

**Rei:** actually life was more depressing then hectic, her sweet little kitty was sick, but he's better now, so she returned more to her normal self. If you can even call her normal.

**Lirin:** pay no attention to the Neko, i am normal. also i have no claim on Beyblade or Saiyuki. only about 1/2 the OCs that appear in this chapter are mine. the others were ideas from Goashotter.

**Goku:** and we can't forget to thank our loyal reviews brave kid, Chaoswitch, and grandma tsunade.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Here's a Message to Your Boss**

As the days went on the feeling of being watched continued to bother Rei and Kai. The others didn't seem to notice yet, which Kai was slightly thankful for. He didn't need his whole team in a panic right now, especially seeing as how Goku finally got his blade back yesterday.

"Kai this is our last training place and I still feel like someone is watching us."

"I know Rei. But it's not like we can do much right now. And there's two people watching us."

Rei's jaw dropped. He wondered how he could miss that detail. And now that he focused on it, he felt two pairs of eyes coming from different directions. "This is just great."

**XxXxXx**

Mel sat on the monkey bars watching the Bladebreakers clash blades. She was really bored. All they were doing were the same drills over and over again. And the new kid was just doing baby drills and learning how to control the blade.

"**How's it going Mel?" **Az's voice asked through their walkie-talkie phones.

"Boring as all hell. When can I get out of here?"

"**Does now work? Ku wants to talk to all of us back at the hotel."**

Mel smiled as she slipped off the bars and landed flat on her combat boots. "Tell Ku I'll be there soon."

**XxXxXx**

"Wow Hakkai you're really good" Miki, the chocolate hair girl said after he knocked a couple blades out of the dish.

"Well I've had some really good teachers" he smiled and patted Miki's head. His store bought blade continuing to spin in the center of the dish.

"That is good to hear." Hakkai and the kids all turned as the older man's voice spoke. Standing in the ally opening was a plump man with a suit, and bowler hat leaning on a cane.

Hakkai narrowed his calm green eyes and mentally prepared for a possible fight. However his posture relaxed a bit once the man raised his right hand up in a gesture of peace.

"You can relax my boy. I've only come to talk to you."

"And what would that be about?" Hakkai was still acting defensive despite the old man's peaceful appearance.

"Let me start with an introduction. I am Stanley Dickinson, the head of the BBA."

At this Hakkai completely relaxed and nodded his understanding. "My name is Hakkai."

"It's a pleasure to met you Hakkai. Now about what I've come here for, I would like to offer you a job with the BBA."

"But I don't have much blading knowledge, sir."

Mr. D. again raised his right hand and stopped Hakkai in his rant. "That may be true. But I've been watching you with these kids over the past couple of days and saw how well you work with them. Now you see I have scheduled a tournament to begin in a few months time, and one of our teams doesn't have an adult that is capable of traveling with them. And after watching you, I was hoping to recruit you to be their chaperon."

Hakkai thought about this idea. Personally he wouldn't mind the job. But he had to clear it with Sanzo first.

"Sir, would you mind if I think it over and discuss it with my friends."

"That's fine my boy. Just come to the BBA HQ once you've reached a decision."

Hakkai nodded and gave his usual half smile. "I will. Thank you, sir."

Once Mr. D. was gone the kids all gather around Hakkai.

"Wow that is so cool Hakkai. It's not everyday Mr. D. offers someone the chance to travel with one of the teams. You've got to take it" Shou said.

"Yeah Hakkai. And when we see you on TV we can tell everyone we're with that we trained you" Taku added in.

Hakkai laughed as he listened to the kids go on and on about how cool this offer was.

**XxXxXx**

When Melody finally arrived back at the hotel she saw her friends sitting and talking on the two beds. Kura seemed a bit more irked then usual.

"Hey guys."

"Take a seat Melody. We've got some things to talk about" Kura ordered as she pulled a piece of paper out from her back pocket.

"What's that?" Az asked.

"This," Ku said holding up the letter, "is something Boris can not find out about. It seems that during our watches we've been spotted by someone."

"Was it Kai? He might have remembered us from when we were younger" Anya pondered as she eyed the note in Kura's hand.

"Luckily no. But I still don't like it. It says we are to meet the Dark Knights at midnight in the park near Tyson's dojo. They want to have a showdown and whoever wins can stay and continue their spying on the Breakers."

"But why does it matter to them who spies on the Breakers. I'm sure were not the only teams interested in what they're doing" Anya pointed out.

"You might be right. But they said if we don't show then they will corner us sooner or later."

"So let's go and prove to these idiots that Balkov Abbey doesn't back down from a challenge" Azure said grinning like a lunatic.

"I agree" Anya said. "It would be better to face them as a team instead of individually if they have to track us down."

Kura glanced around at her team. Everyone seemed ready to face these Dark Knights. "Then let's find somewhere to warm up. It's been a few days since we spun."

**XxXxXx**

Midnight rolled around all too soon for the girls. They were dressed in their black Biovolt uniforms waiting for their challengers at arrive.

Az blew a bubble with her gum which popped once it was as big as her face. "Maybe they decide not to show" she said once the gum was back in her mouth.

Kura, who was leaning against a wall, slid her left eye open. "I doubt that. I got the feeling from the letter that they're no push over team."

"You got that right" a young boy's voice replied.

The girls all turned to see three silhouettes positioned on the playground. The shortest one was sitting on top of the slide roof. The only girl was standing on a swing slowly moving back and forth. And the biggest one with a hat was leaning against a pole.

"Go' day Shirley's. Nice night out?"

"Cut the pleasantries, mate" Kura mocked the Aussie boy. "What the hell is all about?"

"Didn't our note tell you?" the female asked in a quizzical voice.

"It said you wanted us out of town. But last I checked anyone is welcome here. And we can also stock whoever we want to."

"Yeah that's all true" the female spoke again. "But our leader doesn't like when other people go after our prey. So you can either back down quietly or we can chase your asses out of here with our blades. The choice is up to you."

Kura glanced at her team and all of them were clutching their blades ready to fight. "We aren't as weak as you guys take us to be. If you want us gone then just try and take us down." Kura loaded her red and blue blade into her slingshot launcher and pointed it at the girl.

"Let's do this, guys" Merian jumped off the swing and landed in the light of the park lights. Her fencing foil launcher pointed at the ground as she glared at the girls "I'm Merian, second in command of the Dark Knights. And there's not a girl around who can defeat me."

"Name's Gunter" the Aussie said stepping into the light. His rifle launched aimed at the building behind the girls. "I'm a bit collector and you, Shirleys', are my new targets."

"Don't forget me" the spiky hair boy said jumping from the slide top roof. "I'm Spiker. I'm the Dark Knights jester who rocks with my guitar." He swung his red and black instrument around and played a few cords for kicks.

"Nice tough talk" Kura said as she glared at the three. "My name is Kura and this is my team the Star Dreams. We were trained at Balkov Abbey to take no prisoners. Girls get ready."

The wind started to pick up as the seven bladers stared each other down. All their launchers pointed at each other.

"Let's begin" Merian said with a smirk.

"Agreed" Kura replied with a devilish smirk herself.

"3...2...1..."

"Wait."

The Dark Knights jerked their heads up to see their leader, in his clock, standing on the roof of the building above the Star Dreamers. "Lord Dranz, why are you here?" Merian asked.

"I came just to watch you slaughter these girls, but since they are from the Balkov Abbey I want to have some fun."

"As you wish, then." The Dark Knights lowered their launchers as Dranz jumped off the roof. During his jump the hood dropped back revealing his face.

"Wow he's cute" Azure whispered to Melody.

"Admire him now Az" Kura said in a threatening tone. "Because once we're done he won't look as nice."

"That's big talk for someone who just takes orders from a loser" Dranz said. He pulled out a small black dagger from his clock with something gold glisten below it. "But let our blades see who is telling the truth. And you can all attack me at once too. I don't want this to be an unfair fight for people who trained at the infamous Balkov Abbey."

Kura let out a low growl and shot her sling shot. The other girls quickly got the point and flung their blades into battle to.

Dranz Leo smirked as the four star based blades sailed his way. "Z-Kaizer, end this quickly." He made a slashing movement with his dagger and his blade was entered into the battle.

"Star Crusher, use Star Slash" Kura ordered.

"Cosmic Ice Shatter, Hyoga" Melody called.

"Star Explosion" Anya said to her Flame Starburst.

"Fallen join the fight. Attack with Milkyway Tidal Wave!" Azure cried.

Dranz Leo yawned as the four girls attacked his blade at once. The attacks simply bounced off the black and gold armored blade not leaving a scratch.

"What the hell" Kura growled as her blade struggled to stabilize after getting bounced back. "You should have fallen with those attacks."

"I suppose that you're right. Except even with all four of you attacking at once your power level comes no where near Z-Kaiser" Dranz yawned again. "And now I'm bored playing with you. I had expected more from Balkov Abbey minions, but it seems I was wrong. Z-Kaiser, end this with Lion's Paw.

A giant black and gold lion appeared from the blade and with a streak of black light all four girls and their blades were on the ground. A few seconds later the blades shattered into tiny pieces leaving only the bit chips whole.

**XxXxXx**

Several hours passed before Kura come to. She looked around to see her team scattered on the ground still unconscious, and all their blades ripped apart. She didn't notice the paper next to her until her hand landed there when she tried to push herself up.

_Inform Boris that we will take care the Bladebreakers. He can send whoever he wants but they will return to him in the same condition you lot have. _

Ku crumpled the note in her hand and growled. Boris was going to punish them for this.

* * *

**Lirin:** that's all for now. sry again for making everyone wait so long, i hope you all fogive me and please review. the more reviews i get the less likely i will be to forget this again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lirin: **so it's been forever and a day since the last update...sorry.

**Goku:** but in our defense we're not feeling very loved here, so there is a low priority for updating this.

**Hakkai: **but this is not to say we do not appreciate our few reviewers. so i send out gratitude to Grandma Tsunade and brave kid.

**Gojyo:** and for anyone how might have forgotten, Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or Saiyuki.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** **Splitting the Search**

Hakkai sat on his offer for a few days before deciding to take it to Sanzo. In those couple days of waiting they had continued to search for their missing friend with no luck. Beycity really was far too big a place to find just one person. So he decided that during dinner tonight would be a good time to tell about his offer.

"Yo Hakkai, dinner's here" Gojyo called from the bottom of the stairs.

Hakkai sighed as he walked down the stairs going towards the kitchen. He could smell the pizza that Gojyo had ordered from some place called Pizza Hut. When he opened the door he saw Sanzo sitting at the table with his newspaper and smoke like usual and Gojyo was gathering the dishes for the pizza which was already placed on the table.

"Good evening Sanzo, Gojyo" Hakkai greeted as he took his place at the table.

After that the room went silent and Gojyo severed them their veggie stuff crust dinner and beers. It wasn't until Sanzo was midway through his drink did conversation start.

"So where shall we look tomorrow?"

Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other and shrugged. During their short time here already they managed to search almost every corner of the city, except for inside people's houses.

"Well?" the monk's irked voice asked when he didn't get a response.

'_Do it now.'_ Hakkai's mind ordered as he swallowed a bite of his pizza slice. "Sanzo I was thinking we should possible expand out search."

"Hakkai do you know something?"

"Well not exactly. But I've managed to learn about this sport called Beyblade. The kids really seem to enjoy playing it. And if Goku found out about it then he might have joined a team."

"Hey isn't that what they call those spinning tops?" Gojyo asked trying to keep up.

"Yes."

"I've seen kids playing that too. But I don't understand why we'd expand our search because of that."

"The thing is if Goku has joined a team it's possible that he's traveling the world with them. Actually I've talked with the president of this sport and he offered me a job with one of his world famous teams being their chaperon."

"And now you want permission from me to go and do this?" Sanzo raised a brow at Hakkai. "Wasn't there a time when I once told you, if you feel you need to go and do something then feel free to go."

"Then you won't mind me going?" Hakkai's voice held a hint of hope.

"Just remember to keep your eyes out of Goku and if you hear anything call and let us know."

Hakkai smiled at his friend and after that all conversation ended.

**XxXxXx**

Boris sat in his office tapping his fingers on his desk. The note that was left with the Star Dreamers sat before him. He looked it over again and allowed his rage to fill him again.

"Who do those kids think they are? Only Lord Hiwatari is allowed to 'take care of' the Bladebreakers since it's the team his grandson is captain of. I have to stop them before the tournament gets any closer. The only thing is the Demolition Boys aren't strong enough to destroy them. No, not yet, but once they train around the world they'll be prepared. Yes its time to send them out on a little hunt."

Boris's office filled with his laughter as he enjoyed the thoughts of his team offing one team at a time until the only ones left in the tournament were them and the Bladebreakers. It was a perfect plan killing three birds with one stone.

He carefully pushed his chair out from his desk and walked over to his globe. With a flick of his wrist he sent the planet spinning until he stopped it with one finger pointed at China. "And this will be their first stop. So have fun dear White Tigers. And enjoy your partners for as long as you can."

Boris burst out laugh again as he envisioned the White Tigers begging at his team's feet.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning Hakkai found himself standing outside the BBA HQ prepared for starting his new job.

* * *

**Lirin:** thank you all for reading. and if people wish quicker updates then please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lirin:** Happy Holidays everyone!

**Goku:** Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or Saiyuki

**Tyson:** and thanks to jigsaw, Brave Kid and grandma Tsunade for reviews. you guys know how to make us happy and the others should learn from you.

**Kai:** since when do you have the right to tell people to learn?

**Tyson:** ...

* * *

Chapter 15: Missing Home

Lirin's jaw almost dropped as she and the D-Boys started to hike the mountains heading towards the White Tiger Village. After getting off the plane they got on a bus to bring them as far as it would to the mountains. But they still had over a days walk before getting there.

"This place is so beautiful" Lirin complimented as she looked around. "It's reminds me so much of being back home."

"Shut up and keep walking" Tala barked at her. "We don't have time for you to stop and look at the scenery. Boris gave us a job that we have to complete before the next tournament."

Lirin pouted at the red head. She didn't care about the job or the beyblade tournament. All she wanted was help finding Goku. And right now these were the only people willing to help her. So she remained silent and followed the boys deeper into the mountains.

Hours rolled by in silence as the group continued to troop through the mountain trails. Lirin continued to examine everything she could, hopefully without Tala's blue watchful eyes catching her.

"We'll camp here tonight" Tala commanded as they entered a large clearing. "Ian, Spencer go get us some fire wood and water."

The two teens nodded and walked back into the woods leaving Lirin with Tala and Bryan.

Lirin had taken a seat on a fallen log and looked up at the stars. "It's the same" she told herself.

"What is?" Bryan's soft voice asked as he sat next to her. For some strange reason the two had a strange friendly bond and it hurt Bryan every time Boris hurt Lirin.

"The stars are like back from where I live. I remember going to the roof of the castle to stare up at them whenever something was bothering me."

"Do you miss being home?"

"A bit. But I miss my friends more."

Tala looked over at the two on the log and smiled. Now that they were away from Boris and his guards, they could act themselves without worry. Well at least while they were resting. Thanks to some of the experiments though, Tala was like a living spy for the cold hearted man and had to remain stern on the missions.

Spencer and Ian returned a few minutes later with arms full of wood and each carrying a litter bottle of water. "Here Tala." Spencer said and put the wood in the middle of the clearing.

The wolf nodded his thanks and turned towards Bryan and Lirin. "Falcon you want to start the fire so we can cook?"

An eerie joy lit in Bryan's lilac eyes as he pulled the lighter from his pants pocket and flipped it open. "It would be my pleasure." He left Lirin on the log and went to go play with one of his joys.

Moments passed and Bryan soon had a huge roaring fire lighting his face with its glow. He was proud that he managed to make to so big this quickly.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning Lirin was woken to Tala's foot lightly nudging her. "Wake up. We have to get moving." he told her.

Slowly she rubber the sleep from her bright green eyes and looked around. The fire had eventually died last night leaving the earth a bit damaged from where it had been and the others had already gathered their things. The relax mood from last night was gone and replaced with the usual cold the Abbey taught them.

Lirin looked sadly at the boys wishing they could be free. But knowing she couldn't so anything, she got up from the log she slept on and put her pack back on.

"I'm ready" she told Tala.

"Then lets go."

Lirin took one last look at the clearing before following behind the boys into the wooded mountain path.

**XxXxXx**

Hakkai shielded his eyes as he got off the plane in Hong Kong. Mr. Dickinson had made arrangements for someone from the Neko-jin village to meet him there and bring him to meet his team. His green eyes scanned the crowded airport hoping for some sort of sign of the person. He was shocked to see a man with slightly pointed ears holding a sign with his name on it.

_'Well I was looking for a sign.'_

Slowly Hakkai approached the man. "Hello, I am Hakkai" he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Zane. Mr. Dickinson asked me to pick you up" he shook Hakkai's hand and led him out to his old beat up truck.

"Hope you don't mind bumpy long rides."

Hakkai laughed as he got into the truck and buckled his seat belt. "I've never had an issue with them before."

After that they two feel into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

**XxXxXx**

"Mariah that turn was too wide" Lee commented as he watched his team practice. "You need to learn how to tighten your turns."

"Okay Lee" the pink hair girl replied back before trying the move again.

"Kevin use more strength when you pull your rip cord. It will create a faster revolution for the blade and also help the images in you Crazy Monkey attack."

"Got ya Lee."

**XxXxXx**

"So this is where they train" Tala whispered as he heard Lee remark on his teams moves. "This should be easier then I thought."

"Hey Tala, I'm all set up" Ian said. He had his rifle launcher set up and resting on his shoulder.

"Good. I want you to target the monkey. He's the weakest and should go down fast."

Ian grin as he walked over to one of the bushes and laid on the ground. He leveled his launcher and took aim at the pale purple blade. "Strike fast Wy" the midget said and pulled his cord.

"What the?" everyone heard Kevin shout as another purple blade attacked his. "Where did that come from?"

"Let's go" Tala ordered to his team. He had his small hand gun launcher ready to go as he and the rest of the D-Boys stepped out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Lee hissed at the red head.

"We've come to capture you bit beasts. We can either do it the easy way or the hard way." Tala said with a smirk.

"I won't hand Galeon over without a fight. Especially to you jerks" Lee readied his blade and launched. The rest of the White Tigers following his lead.

"You heard him, attack" Tala commanded. He pulled his rip cord and release Wolborg to attack the black lion.

Lirin stood back and watched the boys battle. She had a strange feeling that what they were doing is wrong.

"Why are you standing back here?" Mariah asked. Her golden eyes were catted and her fangs were poking out. "If you're with them, then you are my enemy." She released Galux straight at Lirin.

Lirin screamed as she raised her launcher and released her own royal purple blade at the pink one. They clashed in mid air creating an explosion trapping the two girls in the middle.

* * *

**Goku:** okay now guys, Lirin gave you an X-mas gift, so please be nice and take a few moments to drop a review and make her day. and again Happy Holidays!


	16. Chapter 16

**Lirin:** damn almost half a year since the last post...sorry.

**Lee:** Lazy Lirin Sama still does not own Beyblade or Saiyuki.

**Kevin:** and super thanks to brave kid, jigsaw and Grandma Tsunade for review. everyone else should take a hint from them.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Two Galuxes **

Everyone stopped attacking as they noticed the explosion trapping the two girls.

"Mariah!" Lee shouted as he tried to run over to where she was, but to his dismay Gary stopped him from going.

"What did the pink haired freak do?" Tala growled as he glared at Lee.

"What makes you think it was Mariah? You guys are usually the ones pulling dirty tricks" Lee snapped back.

"That girl couldn't do anything like that if she tried. She doesn't even have a bit beast" Tala retorted.

**XxXxXx**

"Galux, where are we?" Mariah asked. She was standing in the middle of a bright pink and purple sphere, her partner standing next to her. A few feet away from them Lirin stood looking just as confused as her.

"I'm not sure my little kitty. But this place is making me feel ill" Galux admitted to the pink hair Neko.

"Then return to your chip. I'll be fine."

"I've tr..." Galux was stopped mid sentence as a rush of pain washed over her. She felt like she was being split in two.

"What's going on? Is the cat-thing alright?" Lirin asked as she approached the others.

"Stay back" Mariah hissed as placed herself between Lirin and Galux.

"I don't want to hurt you guys. I've seen too many people hurt where I came from, I don't want to see anyone in pain again."

Mariah sensed the truth in the other's voice and eased up a bit.

"Lil' Mai" Galux's called pulled the girls' attention back to her. She was glowing with the same color as the sphere and seemed to be in more pain.

Lirin and Mariah ran to her to see if they could help. But when both sets of hands started to rub her fur, the colors separated starting to split the cat in two.

"Galux," Mariah cried as she was torn in two. "please don't leave me."

Soon all that was left of the mountain cat, was the two colors and they swirled around the girls. The pink around Mariah and the purple around Lirin.

"What's going on?" Lirin asked as a warm feeling filled her.

"I don't know" Mariah replied. She was starting to feel tired, but that was probably because her connection was Galux was so strong.

Soon the lights stopped circling them and returned to the blades. Mariah's eyes widened as she saw this, but her shock was short lived as she passed out as soon as the pink light completely disappeared into her blade. Lirin started to move towards the fallen girl, but soon she was over come with something strange and fell too.

**XxXxXx**

Tala attention faded from the dome as the light on it started to fade. His mind already proceeded that whatever happened in there was over and he could get back to the task at hand.

"Wolborg take the lion now while he's distracted."

The wolf's gray blade zipped around the clearing preparing to attack the black one. Lee didn't know what was happening until he heard Galeon roar in pain.

"Galeon!" Lee cried as he returned his attention to the fight. He was just in time to see the black lion raise from its chip and then disappear into the gray blade. "You dirty snake. What gives you the right to attack like that?"

"We were still in a battle. It's not my fault you got distracted by a fallen teammate."

"You fucking bastard" Lee screamed as he ran to attack the wolf.

Tala easily dodged the attack and counted with on of his own landing Lee on the ground. "This was too easy. Now let's go before we're caught by anyone else."

"What about Lirin?" Ian asked as he recalled Wyborg.

"We'll get her when we come back to finish our job" Tala explained. "Now let's go."

Tala and the other D-Boys disappeared back into the forest just as the last of the light was fading from the dome.

"Lee are you alright?" Kevin asked as he stood above his captain.

"I'm fine. Go check on the girls."

Kevin nodded and ran to where the two lay on the ground. "Hey they're unconscious" he reported.

Lee and Gary ran over to check it out.

"Shit I wish I knew what happened to them" Lee said as he brushed some hair out of Mariah's face. "Let's get them back to the village, we'll learn nothing by sitting here."

Lee took his sister leaving Gary to carry Lirin. Kevin was the last to leave the area and the only one to notice the blades resting a few feet away. He picked them up and was surprised to see that both had a picture of Galux on it.

**XxXxXx**

"So this is the village?" Hakkai asked as he and Zane pulled up to the gates.

"Sure is. It's a small place, but very quiet and everyone is friendly."

"Sounds like where I came from."

"Well I hope we can keep up to your expectations" Zane said with a smile.

"You've already surpassed them" Hakkai responded with his own smile.

Zane stopped his truck next to one of the bigger huts and got out. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to Master Tao, he's the one that trained the White Tigers back when they were cubs."

Hakkai slipped from the truck and followed Zane into the building. Both men were surprised to the a group of teens already talking to the elder and two girls laying on beds near by. Hakkai nearly gasped when he realized one of those girls was Lirin.

* * *

**Lee:** You f*ing Bitch! Why'd you allow Tala to steal my Galeon? And Mariah is hurt too?! You're just asking to get it from us.

**Lirin:** eh... I was bored, this was adding some entertainment to my day. Deal with it.

**Lee:** Grrr...

**Lirin:** so this was the next chapter, i hope people enjoyed it and will be kind and drop reviews. they make me happy and willing to work harder to make the sotry better. thanks


	17. Chapter 17

**Lirin:** So I've had a good and and am sharing that goodness with everyone my giving an earlier posting. aren't ya'll thrilled by this?

**Goku:** Man this is great. We weren't scheduled to go up until next Wednesday, which means this is a bi-weekly series, unless Lirin is in the mood to give more often.

**Lirin:** Right you are! so before we leave and beginning the chapter we've got several reviewers to thank. and they are

**Gojyo: **Angel T-chan Nekoi, brave kid

**Tao:** jigsaw, Petalwhisker X Fireheart,

**Kevin:** FallenHope-Angel and Grandma Tsunade.

**Lirin:** and don't forget that i still dont own Beyblade or Saiyuki.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: New Tigers**

"Ah, we have visitors" Tao happily said causing Lee to stop his complaining and turn to see who had come into the hut. His golden eyes glared at the men who looked sorry for interrupting them.

"Is this a bad time?" the one Lee didn't know asked with an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks.

"The only bad time is when you catch this one on the toilet. All other times are good" Tao informed him with his cryptic sayings. "So you be the new adult Mr. Dickinson sent to watch my young Tigers?"

"Yeah. My name is Hakkai, it's nice to meet you all, but this seems like something important is going on."

"You're right. And its a private matter so you can turn around and leave until we're done" Lee growled.

"Lion must learn to hold tongue" Tao snapped and banged his stick on the ground. "True this is White Tiger team matter. But Mr. Dickinson sent Hakkai here to be part of us, so he stays and hears problem, who knows he might have solution for us."

Lee huffed and sat on the floor with an angry scowl on his face. He wasn't impressed having a personal matter shared with an outsider, especially since his sister was near the heart of it all.

"So what happened?" Zane asked trying to break the thick tension.

"We got attacked" Kevin reported looking down at the ground. "Mai was injured during it too and Lee lost his Galeon."

"Don't forget the other girl was hurt too" Gary added taking a break from his apple.

"Other girl? Someone not from here?" Zane asked puzzled.

"Yeah. She has orange hair and green eyes. But her ears are pointed like she could be a Neko" Gary explained.

_'It couldn't be...could it?'_ Hakkai thought upon hearing the description. To him the girl sounded like the demon princess that he was sure was back at the Temple with her brother and friends. "Ah is it possible for me to see her?"

"Why? You have no business in this matter" Lee barked from his position on the floor. "They already told you too much."

"Lee," Tao growled in a tone very unlike his usually cheery one, "I have told you that Hakkai was sent here by Mr. Dickinson. We must respected him and show him we are not dangerous like the animals we surround ourselves by. So you must drop attitude and be nice."

"Fine" Lee got off the floor and turned to Hakkai with a blank look on his face. "Please excuse me, sir. I have some training to do."

Everyone watched the Lion leave the hut in silence. Lee was having one of his hissy fits, and all the Tigers knew not to mess with him now, or risk getting hurt for offering help. Even Hakkai was picking up on the vibe not to follow the young teen, so he stood there waiting for someone else to move.

Tao patiently waited until Lee was completely gone from sight, and hopeful earshot before turning his aged wise eyes back to Hakkai. "So, girls you wish to see?"

"...Yes" he wasn't sure what to make of the old man's phrasing.

"Then come this way. They are resting in back." He lead the way through the back door where I single candle was lit and two girls lay on futons sleeping. Kevin and Gary went to check on Mariah while Hakkai went to see Lirin.

He shook his head as he looked at her sleeping form. "Your brother will not be happy, Lir. Why did you come here anyways?"

"You know her?" Kevin asked hearing the one sided conversation. "Are you really with the BBA or is it some new scheme that Boris set up to kidnap our partners?"

"Kevin, you are not a dog, do not bark unless you know all. But still you raise good questions" Tao spoke. "So Hakkai, it seems you have some explaining to do."

"Yes, I suppose you are correct."

"Then we shall have tea while you talk. It is only right to try and make a friend unless proven to be foe. Gary, Kevin go make the tea. Hakkai for now we will leave you talk to with this girl you know, but if she wakes then please inform us."

Hakkai nodded and looked down at Lirin as the Nekos left.

**XxXxXx**

"So that's what happened" Hakkai mumbled and sipped his tea.

"You look like you have more to say. Share with group?" Tao urged as he saw Hakkai's expression was deep in thought.

"Well, I might have a reason for the split, but I'm not sure."

"Well it will be more then what we have, after all this has never happened before" Kevin said.

"Alright," Hakkai sipped more of his tea. "You see, where I come from Lirin is a Princess and she has a pet cat, well it's more of a beast then anything else, and it's name is Galux. I think that Mariah's bit beast might be Lirin's pet on a different plain and when Lirin showed up, the cat developed a split loyalty which caused her physical form to divide."

"Interesting theory you have. Best in fact of anything I have thought of, but we must get story from girls to discover truth."

"I agree" Hakkai nodded to the old man reasoning. "Also I must ask one thing of you."

"Of course, you may ask anything" Tao told him.

"It involves Lirin. As you could probably guess, she's a bit of a trouble maker and needs to be watched over. If it's alright with you I'd like her to join the team too, just so that way I can keep her safe."

"I have no problem. But Lee is Captain and has to approve idea, not us."

"She was with the enemy, there is no way I'll let her become one of us" Lee hissed as he walked in.

"Lee do not be hasty in judgment. She is longer been Hakkai's friends then our enemy, we must be willing to give her a chance."

"Give her a chance?" Lee's voice grew louder with his bewilderment. "How can we know this isn't a trap set up by _them_. Or have you forgotten the Galeon was already taken?"

"Lee calm down" Kevin tried to reason.

"Kev is right Lee" the boys turned around to see Mariah stepping out of the other room. She was still looking tired and drained, but other then that she seemed fine. "Lirin wont hurt us."

"How do you know? You were already attacked by her."

"Please Lee, just trust me, I can't really explain this, but if Galux trust her then so do I. My partner has never lead me wrong before, and I doubt she will now."

Lee studied his sister's expression searching for some sign she was lying, but he sighed when he saw nothing. "Fine, but one miss step and she's gone" he then turned to Hakkai. "You can go with her too should she need to leave, we don't really need you."

The group sighed as Lee left them again. It was going to be a long time before he came around to having new tigers on the team, if he ever did.

* * *

**Lirin:** So this is the end of chapter 17. Things are really getting interesting for the White Tigers.

**Goku:** I hope everyone liked and will please review. We were so happy to get all the ones we did last week. later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lirin:** wow two weeks flies. and since it has we've got a new chapter to present.

**Goku:** first we'd like to thank Petalwhisker X Fireheart, suzanne, FallenHope-Angel, brave kid, jigsaw and Grandma Tsunade for reviewing. you're giving Lirin motivation to continue to work on this.

**Tyson:** and a reminder that Lirin does not own Beyblade or Saiyuki even if today is her birthday, so still doesn't.  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Girl Talk**

"It's Lirin, right?" Mariah asked the orange hair girl sitting in a tree.

"Yeah" Lir replied. Her voice showing the loneliness she was feeling.

Mariah gave a soft smile as she jumped up the the branch her new teammate was on. "You seem sad. Want to talk?"

Lirin looked into the kind golden orbs of the pink haired girl and felt she could trust her. "You won't mind listening to me?"

Mariah giggled and grabbed Lir's hand. "Do you seriously need to ask? This team is mainly guys and I've got no one else to do girl talk with. Plus my brother, Lee, said if I say anything more about my girl problems he'll kick me off the team. So we need to stick together and help each other out. Plus we need to figure out why Galux split."

Lirin laughed herself feeling a connection to Mariah already.

"Hey you can smile."

"Of course I can. It's not like I'm a zombie."

"Good, cause I'd be scared if you were. But seriously now, what has you so down?"

"I was just thinking about my friend."

"The one that went missing, right?" Mariah interrupted her.

"Yeah. I just can't help but feel he's in some sort of danger, ya know?"

Mariah smiled giving her new friend a knowing glance. "I know exactly how you feel. I'm constantly worrying about my boyfriend, Max. It seems like every time he leaves his house or Tyson's dojo he's getting into some sort of danger. I just hate to know that I can't help him most of the time."

"So what do you do to stop worrying?"

Mariah laughed. "I never stop worrying about him. But sometimes, if I'm worried more then usual, I give him a call. Or occasionally spin Galux for a bit. It's not much but it helps."

"I wish I could call him." the sadness in Lirin's voice return with double the force.

"Sounds as though you like him? Does he know that?"

Lirin blushed a deep shade of red. "I d-don't like him."

Mariah raised a brow. "Are you sure about that. You wouldn't be blushing if you didn't."

Lirin sighed. "Alright maybe I do like him that way. But I doubt anything would work between us."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's a long story. And I really don't feel like getting into it right now."

Mariah pouted not being able to hear good story. "Alright."

"Hey Mariah." Kevin called from the base of the tree.

"What do you want monkey? We're talking here."

"Fine then I won't tell you that Lee is going to call Rei."

Instantly Mariah was out of the tree. "I'll be back Lir."

Lirin looked down confused. "Rei is an old friend of ours and one of Max's teammates. She's hoping to be able to talk to the blond."

"Oh." Lirin sighed and rested against the tree.

Kevin not finding any entertainment in watching Lirin sitting up there left to do something funner.

**XxXxXx**

"Sorry Lir-chan" Mariah return to the tree and found Lirin still sitting up there, this time she was inspecting her blade, but her emerald green eyes looked down when she was called. She smiled and moved over so Mai could join her again.

"Have a nice talk with...uh?"

"Maxie" the Neko's eyes held a dreamy look to them. "Yeah, we did, until Lee demanded the phone back to talk to Kai. It seems they're team also has a new member, so he wanted to talk about him."

"Did you hear what this new kid looks like?" Lirin looked hopeful.

"Sorry. Are you hoping it would be your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend" the orange hair girl snapped. "Probably never will be."

"You were saying that earlier, why?"

"My mother" Lirin looked down at her blade. "She's a bitch and well...plans to kill me one day."

"That's horrible. How could a mother do that to her own daughter?"

"She doesn't like me much. Says my only use is to be a sacrifice, I almost believe her at times."

"Well you shouldn't" Mariah seemed mad her new friend would think that way. "I know I don't know you long, but I can tell your useful. And when the World Tournament comes along you and the world will see that. Show your mother what you can do."

Lirin looked shocked but happy. Even though she knew her mother would not be watching what she was doing, Mariah's little speech had made her feel better.

"You're right, thanks" she leaned over to hug her pink hair friend. "And you remind of another friend, she would always tell me stuff like that."

"I'm happy I can help. And this talking has been fun, but Lee will get mad if we don't start practicing soon, after all the Tournament is only a short while away."

"Okay" they both jumped out of the tree and Mariah showed Lirin how to get to the training grounds and begin the regular routine.

**XxXxXx**

"Now you know way around town, I will show you where Tigers' train" Tao was giving Hakkai the grand tour of the village and the near by land, the last place for them to see was the training grounds.

"Wow it's pretty far out here" Hakkai commented as they walked. It felt like they were climbing the mountain trail for a while now, but it was only 20 minutes.

"Of course it is far, we wish to keep our power secret from anyone who might invade."

"Like the Demolition Boys?"

"Yes, exactly like those thieves. It was good Lee was only doing basics when they were attacked."

"FASTER!" the men heard Lee roar as they got to the top of the hill. Looking down Hakkai was surprised to see the Lion Captain standing on a tree stump watching the rest of his team run. But he was happy to see Lirin running next to Mariah, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but the demon princess looked happier then she had in a while.

"This will be good for her" Hakkai whispered to himself, but Tao heard thanks to his heighten senses yet said nothing about it.

"Now you have seen everything important. And please do not feel you must come here everyday to watch over their work. They are all very disciplined and know what they must do. They will also show the young cat what she needs to do to keep up."

Hakkai nodded as Tao turned to lead them back to the village for more tea.

**XxXxXx**

"Lord Dranz" Merian knelled before her leader. "I have a report from the Granger Dojo.

"What is it?" he demanded. The battle with the Star Dreamers had put him in a bad mood for some reason and no one knew why.

"The received a call from the White Tigers, it appears that Boris had sent his minions, the Demolition Boys out to begin stealing bit beasts, they fear that the Bladebreakers will be attacked soon."

"Good to know. Is there anything else?"

"Just that the White Tigers have a new girl on their team, the bit Galux split itself to protect the girls. And Lee's beast, Galeon was stolen. They're forces are weakened if you would like us to attack."

"No, we will face them in time. For now we continue to watch the Breakers. Their new member has me very interested, I want all we can get on him."

"Yes sir. I'll rely that to the others."

"Good, now get out, I wish to be alone."

"Yes Lord Dranz" Merian bowed her head before raising and leaving the slightly older teen to his thoughts.

* * *

**Rei:** so that's that for this posting.

**Sanzo:** review or I'll be forced to use you as target practice.

**Rei:** (shock look at Sanzo) that's not how to ask for something. say it like this; please review and brighten our authoress's day because it is her birthday. thanks. See Sanzo that wasn't hard.

**Sanzo:** ...


	19. Chapter 19

**Lirin:** hello everyone, I'm back for the next exciting installment!

**Max:** before starting we'd like to thank all of last times reviewers...suzanne, FallenHope-Angel, brave kid, jigsaw, and Petalwhisker X Fireheart

**Hakkai: **and also to remind everyone that Lirin Sama does not own Beyblade, Saiyuki or the characters. now please enjoy the reading.  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: Press Conference**

Days turned to weeks and weeks into a month. Mr. Dickinson had contacted Kai about the team doing a press conference a little less then a month before the World Tournament started and introduce the new blader. Kai wasn't thrilled about it, but he agreed to it knowing there was no way around it. And now that meeting was only a couple days way.

"Come on guys, keep up" Kai called behind him as they ran around the park on their third lap. Only Rei was keeping pace with him, the other three were lagging.

"But Kai," Tyson whined, "we've been running for a while now without breakfast. Can we please take a break?"

"I'm hungry" Goku chimed in. The words seemed natural to him and he said them several times a day.

"Yeah what they said" Max added with his own whine.

"We still have seven laps to go, and if you don't stop the complaining then I'll add another five to that" Kai barked back to the complainers.

"Harsh Kai" Rei commented but smiled at the Phoenix. He knew the Russian didn't mean it, but it was still cruel to hear.

"Only way to get them moving" Kai replied with his own grin. "And is it me or has Tyson and Max gotten lazier since we saw Goku's power that day?"

Rei thought back to the time in the BBA research lab. He still shivered with fear as he remembered the pressure that one blade held, the Seiten Taisei. It was a horrible dark energy he hoped never to feel again. And since then he too had noticed the younger members slacking more then usual. Were they thinking this year would be a breeze with Goku and his power there? If they were then they would be surprised when Kai barely lets the new kid off the bench in a move to protect everyone.

"You're right" Rei finally answered. "I think you should tell them that Goku wont be blading much."

"Maybe" Kai answered and ended the conversation so they could focus on the run.

**XxXxXx**

"So where are you taking me now Gojyo?" the water sprite had a beautiful auburn hair girl on his arm and was taking her on a 'date'. The fact was that he was working as a Host and got paid for making woman happy. In his short time at the 'office' he became one of the girls favorites.

"We can go anywhere you wa..." he stopped to stare at a new poster up in a hobby shop.

"Gojyo," she pouted "what's wrong? Why did we stop?" she too looked at the poster but saw no importance in it.

The poster was advertising the Bladebreakers' conference coming soon, and before and after the team would be signing autographs for fans. It even had a picture of the team, but one member was blacked out only giving his outline.

"Sanzo wont believe this one."

"Believe what Gojyo?" the girl asked trying to get his attention back. "Is your friend a fan of the Bladebreakers?"

"But that can't be the monkey boy."

"Gojyo" her whiny voice finally broke though his thoughts.

"Sorry baby, but I'll have to postpone the rest of the date" he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Call me" he ran off in the direction they had come from leaving her in front of the poster utterly confused, but he couldn't careless about that right now, this was the first lead they had on the Monkey since before getting here, and he had to tell Sanzo now.

**XxXxXx**

"Finally" the Breakers we're back at the dojo sitting around the table waiting for Rei to come out with their well deserved meal. Tyson and Goku were both drooling as they smelt the usually heating up. Rei never let them down when he cooked.

Just as the two stomachs rumbled, the Neko appeared with plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. The food barely hit the table before the two claimed a plate full and began inhaling it.

"This is great" Tyson said around a mouthful of eggs.

"Better then yesterdays" Goku added after biting his toast.

Kai looked disgusted as he drank his coffee. Dealing with one pig make meals hard, two of them made him loose his appetite altogether.

"Save some for the rest of us" Max said as the pigs finished their first plate and grabbed for more. The blond was still working on his first.

"Sorry Maxie, but first come first serve" Tyson told him spitting small pieces of bacon on the table.

Rei gave them a look and sipped his milk. He too had lost his appetite watching them inhale his well cooked food, not sure if they even tasted it.

"Hey listen up" Kai suddenly spoke putting his mug down to make a loud bang. Goku, Max and Tyson all stopped chewing and stared at Kai. Rei too looked at their captain, confused as to why he was doing this.

"What's up Kai?" the Neko asked when the others didn't move.

"We're having a short team meeting now, any complains and you can consider yourself off the team." Kai waited but everyone stayed silent hoping not to upset the Phoenix master. "First thing, the day after tomorrow we're going to the BBA and holding a press conference, Dickinson's idea to introduce the new kid."

"Sounds fun" Tyson replied. "My fans will be thrilled to see me on TV again."

"Shut up Granger and deflate the ego for once" Kai growled. "This isn't all about you for once, so I suggest you behave and sit still answering only the questions that you're asked, and remember that the team questions are mine as I am captain. I will not deal with your bull shit."

"Ouch" Max whispered to Ty.

"Second, you two" he pointed to Tyson and Goku, "learn to eat without grossing the rest of us out. Finally, I'll be in the shower, no one better need me" Kai pushed his chair back leaving his team shocked. Only this time of year could cause Kai to be grouchier then usual. The food comment proved that.

**XxXxXx**

"So this is the place" Leo stood across the street from the BBA HQ watching the crowd of people of all ages filing in to see the BladeBreakers. He had heard from one of Spiker's reports that the Breakers were having a press conference today, and he thought it would make the perfect setting to meet his rival.

He watched as a couple of weirdos, a blond guy in an old monk robe, and his friend with red hair that had two pieces stick up like he was trying to be a cockroach leader walked in. They caught his interest cause they didn't seem like fans, the blond was too grouchy looking for that, and they didn't look like the press either, no equipment was a big tip off.

"They could make things more entertaining for me" Leo said before disappearing into the shadows to wait.

**XxXxXx**

"Rei please marry me" one of the many fangirls screamed once the questioning part of the meeting was opened up. The Neko blushed lightly, and leaned closer to a mike.

"Sorry, I'm not going to marry you, or anyone so please don't ask again." about half the girls moaned feeling rejected by the very sexy Neko.

"Will we be able to get a demonstration of..." the reporter looked down his pad, "Goku's ability? I'm sure we would all like to know if this unknown kid will serve our Champion team well." the crowd roared with excitement preying Kai would allow it, but with things resting on the cold hearted captain, it was slim.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the Tournament to see his skill. But we've seen his ability and he won't let us down" Kai announced to the people, and again the room filled with moans about the let down. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah" Sanzo stood up staring directly at Goku. "Hey Monkey, when are you coming home? I want to get out of this place soon."

The Breakers all looked at Goku and he sat there shocked. The man he had his eyes locked on was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't remember him for anything.

"Do you know him?" Rei asked.

"Ha. Know him?" Gojyo stood up too, "He's an annoying brat who disappeared and we want him back."

"Goku?" Rei looked back at the new brunette.

"I don't know them."

"What the hell Monkey, of course you know us" Gojyo was was hoping to get an old reaction.

"Who are you?" Goku asked them.

"Maybe this will help you remember" Sanzo pulled his gun and pointed it at the Monkey. The crowd began to panic when the trigger was pulled and a bullet shot through the air barely missing the teen's head.

"Security" Dickinson demanded and in a second Sanzo and Gojyo were pinned to the floor getting cuffed while the Breakers were lead from the room out a back door. "I'm sorry but the conference is over and the autograph session is canceled. Thank you all for coming though."

"Are you alright buddy" Tyson was walking next to the brunette on one side and Max on the others. Rei and Kai followed behind to make sure no one followed.

"I'm fine" he answered but seemed distracted.

"Don't think about too much," Max said smiling, "it will just give you nightmares later."

"Yeah dude, think more about the pizza Kai is going to buy us" Tyson slung his arm over Goku's shoulder pulling him close.

"He better buy us more then one then" Goku smiled back, his mind now back with the group and not on what had happened a couple minutes ago.

The security officer lead them to a back door leading to an alley where a car wait at the end for them to bring them home. "Go right back to the Dojo now boys, Dickinson will be in touch with you later." Kai nodded to the guy and the guard left them.

"So what do you want on the pizza?" Tyson was continuing the conversation.

"Everything" Goku replied.

"Mustard!" Max added.

"Maxie you put mustard on everything" Rei pointed out. Kai just rolled his eyes at them. There was no way he was going to pay for pizza, not with Tyson and Goku eating.

"Hello BladeBreakers" the voice came from the far end of the alley, were the dead end was. They all turned to look but only saw darkness.

"Who's there?" Kai demanded stepping forward to block his team.

"Ah Kai," the voice spoke again, "the reports on you are true, you distance yourself from the team, but are the first to protect them in any danger." Kai growled and felt Rei's hand on his shoulder. "And you must be Rei, the calmest one of the group, the only one who can deal with Kai."

"You seem to know us" Rei said narrowing his eyes and turning them to their cat form. "So who are you?"

The guy stepped out of the shadow but with his cloak the guys still couldn't see him. They all held their breath as slowly the person raise his hands and removed his hood.

* * *

**Lirin:** Wow Goku's head must be hurting from that. Too bad he can't remember Sanzo or Gojyo.

**Kai:** Oi, mistress of pain, who's the kid and what's he want with his?

**Lirin:** sry Kai, no spoilers, read next times chapter. and people please review. I loves hearing from ya'll :) thanks


	20. Chapter 20

**Rei:** We're so sorry this is late. Lirin's been busy/lazy over the past few weeks and we slipped her mind :'(

**Lirin:** Rei please don't pout, I said i was sorry to you...and the others.

**Gojyo:** Well leave those two at it. And since Sanzo and I don't have anything better to do then sit around and stare at a wall...or each other,

**Sanzo:** Lady Forgetfully doesn't own Saiyuki, Beyblade or the characters for either. nor does she claim to own all the OCs popping up.

**Gojyo:** and thanks for brave kid, jigsaw, FallenHope-Angel and Grandma Tsunade for reviews.

**Jail Guard:** Shut up in there!  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: Meeting of the Rivals**

"Hello Bladebreakers" the voice came from the far end of the alley, were the end us was. They all turned to look but only saw darkness.

"Who's there?" Kai demanded stepping forward to block his team.

"Ah Kai," the voice spoke again, "the reports on you are true, you distance yourself from the team, but are the first to protect them in any danger." Kai growled and felt Rei's hand on his shoulder. "And you must be Rei, the calmer of the group, the only one who can deal with Kai."

"You seem to know us" Rei said narrowing his eyes and turning them to their cat form. "So who are you?"

The guy stepped out of the shadow but with his cloak the guys still couldn't see him. They all held their breath as slowly the person raised his hand and removed his hood.

Before them stood a young teen no older then they were with piercing black eyes and hair that almost matched if it weren't deep red highlights that barely shown in the dim lighting. His skin was a light tan color proving he sometimes went out, but not often. In his right ear was a black lion head with golden mane earring. Rei thought this teen was very handsome, but he was very afraid of him.

"My name is Dranz Leo" his voice was smooth and kind, but also threatening somehow. "And I wish to challenge Goku."

No one could react before Dranz had his blade pulled out and released it directly at Goku. The Monkey moved with pure instinct has he pulled Seiten Taisei to defend himself. The two blades met in mid air and bounced back before falling to the ground.

"Not bad" Dranz smirked. His blade was already circling Goku's waiting for the command to strike.

"Not bad yourself" Goku replied with his own smirk. "But you really don't want to mess with me."

Seiten Taisei acted on his own as he zipped out of the circle Dranz's blade had him in and up a wooden plank into the air.

"Now Seiten, nyoibou stab!" the group watched as the monkey warrior beast was summoned from the blade and took position to attack the black and gold blade that was still running around in a circle. "Too easy" Goku called as his blade sailed down in circles following the other.

"Really?" Dranz cocked his head to the side and his blade vanished from sight. Seiten Taisei smashed into the ground leaving a big creator from the force. "I was hoping for more of a challenge from my brother, but I see I was wrong."

The black and gold blade reappeared with a dark aura around it and it lightly tapped Goku's blade from the creator and land flatly to his feet. Goku blinked but didn't move, none of the Breakers moved as they stared at Dranz Leo in shock.

"Is something wrong?" the dark teen continued to smirk as he blade landed in his hand. He was happy with the confusion he caused.

"A-are you really my brother?" Goku asked after several long moments of silence. He tried to think back to before meeting Rei, Kai and the others, but it was all blank. And now he was more confused then ever because three people now claimed to know him, one of which shot at his head and the other, his possible brother, just attacks without warning. None of it make sense to him.

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you?" Dranz never dropped his smirk as he continued his game. "Grow stronger Goku, and one day you will find out. Kai, you would do will to grow too, you could be a potential dangerous rival to me, but not at the level you are now."

Dranz flipped his cloak hood back on and turned away, but Rei stopped him.

"Please if you know anything about Goku, won't you please tell us?"

"I will one day, but today is not the day for answers. I only wanted to test his power and I am very disappointed by it." he disappeared into the shadows again.

Goku fell to his knees crying and Rei went to stand with him. "It's alright Goku" he tried to calm the teen.

"But I don't know anything Rei. I got two different feelings from him and the guy that shot at me before and I don't know who to believe. So how can you tell me it's alright?" he was screaming at the end scaring everyone except Kai.

"You're right, I don't know that" Rei finally said, "but I do know that things always have a way of working out if you believe, and one day you will have you're memories back."

"Hey kids" Max, Tyson, Kai and Kenny turned to see the driver walking their way. "Is something wrong?"

Kai looked at Rei and Goku who were now both standing and Goku wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "It was nothing, we just happened to walk the wrong way."

The man looked at the group oddly, but let it drop at what Kai said. "Well hurry up, we don't know if any other creeps are out here after you." He turned around leading the way out.

"That's so true" Tyson whispered to Max and Kenny as they followed him out and to the limo.

**XxXxXx**

Meanwhile across town Gojyo sat crossed legged staring at his 'friend'. In the corner of his eye he saw the police officer slam their cell shut.

"Ya know," he finally spoke up, "only you could have gotten us in trouble like this when Hakkai's not here to bail us out. And I told you that guns are frowned on here, but you refused to believe me."

"Shut up you stupid Kappa, I was only trying to get our Monkey back."

"And what a great job you did there Sanzo. Now we'll be lucky to ever see him again."

* * *

**Lirin:** It was just not Goku's day. I think he could use some hugging reviews. so please send some. It will also help me with upcoming chapters. thanks :)

**Goku:** I'd rather have information on who I really am. and why do strange people keep attacking me?

**Tala:** Whatever happened to me and my team? Did we seriously just disappear?


	21. Chapter 21

**Lirin:** so here's a new chapter. Thanks for waiting patiently for me.

**Goku: **And we have huge meatbuns for Brave Kid, jigsaw and Lovely Descet for reviewing. where did our others go?

**Kai:** Hn. Leaving the new kids curiosity behind, Lirin does not own Beyblade or Saiyuki. And now we'll shut up so you can read.  
**

* * *

Chapter 21: Confused Saru**

Getting back to the dojo the mood had remained gloomy over the Bladebreakers. Goku had not said a word since Leo left and everyone was worried. Tyson had even tried prodding a response by bring up pizza again, but he got nothing.

Even inside he was silent as he left the group and went to his room. He wanted to be alone so he could think about what had happened not even an hour ago.

"No one bother him" Kai said when they heard the door close.

"That's mean Kai" Tyson snapped.

"No, it's not."

"But with everything that happened he should have someone with him. I know I wouldn't want to be alone" Max explained siding with Tyson.

"Trust me it's best for him to be alone right now to think. And this discussion is over." Kai turned around and went back outside going to the backyard to spin Dranzer.

"I don't care what Kai says, I'm going to check on Goku."

"Wait Tyson," Rei's gentle voice stopped the Dragon master from taking a step. "I think we should leave Goku alone for a bit. He's probably really confused right now and just needs some time to clear his mind. So please give him some time and he'll come to us when he's ready."

"Then what should we do?" Max asked feeling really sad about not getting to help his new friend.

"Anything except bother Goku...and Kai."

"Come on Maxie, let's get some gaming in before Kai decides we need to train until dinner."

**XxXxXx**

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it" Goku growled as he punched his pillow. It was all he could to do to relieve his frustration of his confusion. At first he was shocked at having lost, but now with the shock over he was back to being confused and pissed.

He wasn't sure who to believe. The blond who shot at him, or the teen who easily defeated him. They were like night and day, complete opposites. And if they really were opposites then one must have been speaking the truth. But which one?

"Ugh, why can't a remember?" He pounded the pillow again. "I want to know." he stopped the pillow abuse as he curled up in a ball. "Is that so wrong?" he cried.

Sooner then Goku could realize he had cried himself to a deep sleep hugging his pillow.

**XxXxXx**

Goku looked around and he was sitting in a dark cold place. He could make out the formations are rocks surrounding him. And in front were rocks forming bars blocking the outside world from him.

"What the hell?" he asked himself looking around again. Checking again he was definitely trapped in this stone cage and it was cold. "Where am I?"

Outside a child laughed in the distance.

"Hey" he called to the laughing kid. "Can you help me?"

The laughing continued as it drew nearer. Goku squinted into the dark night and saw the form of a small person in robes and their hair tied up approaching. As the figure got closer he could see the person's golden eyes glowing along with the mark on his forehead.

"So you ended up back here?" the person stopped a little ways from the bars. He had a big goofy grin as he looked in on Goku.

"Back here? What are you talking about? Get me out of here."

"Sorry old friend, but I can't. And neither can the other this time."

"Other? What are you talking about" Goku was yelling as he was loosing his patients with this kid. "What is going on?"

"Sorry but I can't answer those questions. But remember how you feel in this place and look for the ones who make you feel the opposite. If you can find them then your memories shall return to you."

"Huh?" Goku asked as the boy began to disappear in the night swallowed by the darkness. "That doesn't make any scenes" he called after the person.

"It will" he boy's voice came from no where and echoed around Goku.

When the voice died Goku leaned back and fell on his butt. If he hadn't been confused before, then he definitely was now. He didn't get anything the kid said, but he knew he had the answers he wanted. And who was that other person he spoke of?

He looked around again. Dark, stone and coldness surrounded him. He felt alone and scared. And there was something about this that was making this seem vaguely familiar but he couldn't tell for sure.

"Someone help me..."

**XxXxXx**

Goku jolted awake in a cold sweat. His head ached from the crying and thinking he'd done. But the more he tried to think about things the more pain he caused himself. So he decided to give up and just sat on his bed doing nothing...well almost. His stomach began to rumble so he rubbed it soothingly.

"Guess I should feed you, huh?" he laughed when a louder rumble came. "Okay food."

Getting off the bed he saw out the window and realized it was dark out and the house was oddly quiet. It was easy to figure he'd been out for a while and the others must have gone to bed.

He tiptoed to the kitchen and saw a note taped to the microwave in what he realized was Rei's writing.

_'Goku I thought you might get hungry later so I left some pizza left overs in the refrigerator. Just put them in here for a few minutes to warm them up if you want. Hope you're feeling better about things Rei.'_

Goku followed the instructions on the note and warmed the pizza slices Rei had saved from Tyson and Max and ate them in peace. He was glad that the others were sleeping and not bugging him about how he was doing. If they had he wouldn't have an answer for them. Although he wouldn't mind it if Rei was there so he could try and talk and figure out what his dream had meant. If he could figure that much out he would be feeling much better about the situation he was in and about everything that happened that day.

* * *

**Lirin:** well things are just not looking up for Goku. first people confuse him, then his dreams. He just can't catch a break.

**Rei:** please looking for our next chapter that should be coming soon. Maybe Goku can catch a lucky break in it. or i might find a boyfriend.

**Hakkai:** also please review while you're waiting for the next. It makes Lirin happy to know what people think and encourages her to work harder to make it even better. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lirin:** Long time no post...again.

**Goku:** Lirin doesn't love us!

**Tyson: **Maybe not us, but give her Skirtboy a part in this and she'll be all over it.

**Lirin:** *hits Tyson on head with golf club* I have no idea what he's talking about, I'm just lazy and that is the sad truth.

**Hakkai:** I think that is enough of why we've been out of action for so long. Now Lirin does NOT own Saiyuki or Beyblade or their respected characters.

**Kai:** Hn, why am I here?

**Rei:** To read the script we just gave you.

**Kai:** *looks over paper* Hn. Thanks to brave kid, jigsaw, Grandma Tsunade, and FallenHope-Angel for reviews. And we're sorry to make you wait.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Beginning Of The Truth**

Ever since Dranz Leo returned to his hideout, he was in a good mood. A good enough mood that it bothered Merian, Gunter and Spiker. He didn't say anything to any of them as he went to his room closing the door and sliding the lock into place, but the smile on his face was proof that something good had happened.

"What to you think went down?" Spiker asked his comrades.

"No clue, but Dranz happy is scary" Merian said. Her lavender eyes turning to Gunter to get his opinion. But before he could say something Spiker spoke up with his sudden idea.

"I bet that Dranz went to see that Goku kid he's been having us check out and then kicked his ass in a battle. Dranz is probably happy cause he doesn't have to worry about that weakling."

"The only weakling would be you Spiker." The three turned to see their leader smirking in his doorway. "Now get in here. I want to explain something to you all."

Shuffling their feet, the trio followed their leader into his room like baby ducklings.

Inside there were no windows and only a single candle casting light from a table on the middle of the room. It was eerie and made them all feel uneasy, well all but Dranz, he lived for the dark much like his father did.

He took confident steps over to the table and lifted the candle. "Follow me" he ordered stepping over to the east wall. In the candle light everyone could see a tilted picture of a landscape that no one could place where it was. Using his left hand, Dranz strengthened the picture and the wall next to it slide opened revealing a hidden staircase.

"Be careful. This candle will be our only light down the stairs."

Silently Merian, Gunter and Spiker followed their leader down the spiraling steps into the unknown basement of the warehouse. Each in their own mind wondering where Dranz was leading them. Finally after about 10 minutes they come to the bottom and another door. Dranz stopped there and turned to face his followers with the same smirk they were familiar with.

"Beyond this door is the secrets to my mission. Once you see it you can't ever leave unless by death."

Chills ran up and down Merian and Spiker's backs and Gunter seemed unfazed by this. Dranz knew then that he had indeed found some good allies and opened the metal door. It scrapped along the cement floor creating a horrible sound. But once it was opened the fearful silenced changed to one of wonderment as they got their first look of Dranz's secret.

**XxXxXx**

"Hakkai? Hakkai?" Lirin called as she went running through town looking for her enemy friend and now coach. "Hakkai where are you?"

The demoness was getting impatient as she searched for the man with dark hair and green eyes. It had only been a few minutes since she started the search, but that was a few minutes too long for her liking. Especially since it was Gojyo on the phone needing him.

"Damn it Hakkai!"

"Geesh Lirin, it's not polite to swear like that with some many young around." Hakkai was coming out of Tao's house with a cup of tea to see what the girl was after. "Now why do you need me?"

"You've got a call. It's Gojyo and I heard him say monkey. It's about Goku!" Her own green orbs lit with excitement as she pulled the man back to the main building where the only phone was.

Hakkai allowed himself to be pulled since he was in shock about the news. He found it hard to believe that Sanzo and Gojyo hadn't killed each other since he left and to top that off had managed to find their missing friend.

"Hurry Hakkai, take the phone!" Lirin ordered passing the device over and pushing up towards Hakkai's ear.

"Uh hello?"

"It's about time man" Gojyo said through the line. He sounded annoyed and Hakkai could only guess something was wrong. "I though my five minutes was going to be up before you got here."

"Wait five minutes?" he was trying to figure out what his friend was saying. "Gojyo did you get in trouble?"

"Not me dude. That stupid droopy eyed monk got us in trouble."

Hakkai sighed pinching the bridge of nose. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Ask about Goku. Find out how is he." Lirin was jumping up and down next to him.

"Please Lirin, not now. Sanzo and Gojyo seem to be in trouble" he explained turning the phone from his face to address the hyper girl.

"No shit. And you could call it that damn Monkey's fault too." Gojyo's words pulled Hakkai's attention back to the phone.

"Okay Gojyo, tell me what happened."

Hakkai listened to his friend's familiar laugh he gave off before telling a good story and then heard about the BBA press conference revealing the Bladebreakers' new member and how Sanzo had tried to shoot the kid when he remembered nothing about them and then getting shoved in jail with no cigs, booze or babes.

"Alright Gojyo, I'll see what I can do. But I don't think my connection will be too willing to help you guys out after that scene you caused."

"Do whatever it takes man. I've got girls to see" Gojyo sounded desperate to get out and away from Sanzo and that small cell they were trapped in together.

**XxXxXx**

Dranz's hidden room was amazing. It was dimly lit with torches in the four corners and a couple pillar candles on each side of a stone tablet. The wall opposite the door had a computer and on that desk a small plush white bunny wearing a dark red cape. The rest of the room was bare.

"Dude this place rocks. Why'd you keep it hidden?" Spiker asked inspecting the place more. He quickly discovered the the wall torches each represented their bit beasts. Merian and Gunter were also doing the same and Dranz stood by his computer holding the plush.

"I'm also interested as to why we were not informed about this place" Merian said checking out the tablet. "And what is this thing? I can't understand it at all."

Dranz smirked as he stepped closer to it and beckoned the boys to gather. They stood around it with Dranz at the top, Merian to his right, Gunter on the left and Spiker at the bottom.

"This tablet tells the story of the Bit Beast King. It says that every 900 years one shall arise and gain powers to control all the bit beast in the world. But that shall only happen when ones not of this time face each other in a beybattle that shall shake the Heavens."

"Not of this time? How is that possible?" Merian interrupted revealing her confusion.

"Dude if it's what I think then you're screwed on your dream Dranz" Spiker said grinning.

"You all know so little" Dranz snapped to his youngest members comment. "Look at the images here." He pointed to a couple of the images. One was a mighty monkey warrior with a staff and the other a lion clad in armor. "This is the Seiten Taisei" he was referring to the monkey warrior. "And this, my own, Z-Kaizer.

"So as you can see now is the time to begin this battle."

"Okay Dranz, but what of the 'not of this time' part? You are from now?" Gunter finally spoke up asking what the other two were thinking. And his last statement sounding more question like as doubts were being risen.

Dranz laughed. It was cold and menacing. "Little you know. But I suppose now is the time for everything to be revealed."

He stepped away from the tablet and back to the computer. He hit a button turning it on. And with a few key strokes a man similar looking to Dranz appeared on screen. But he was older and had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and another plush bunny in his hands. And his hair was just dark and gelled back leaving a few strands over his eyes.

"Hello kiddies..." And as the man spoke he was making the bunny wave at them.

* * *

**Lirin:** That's all for now. I hope everyone enjoyed and will please review. Thanks


	23. Chapter 23

**Sanzo:** Lirin is hiding in shame for not having updated since October. She has no excuses for not doing it either. If I had my paper fan I'd smack her for it.

**Gojyo:** Okay Baldy that's a bit too blunt. And definitely not on our script.

**Sanzo:** Damn Kappa. *rustle paper around* We've been released from our cell to give you this mini announcement. Afterward we have to go right back.

**Gojyo:** Lirin Sama does not own Saiyuki or Beyblade. And she really makes no money from doing this.

**Sanzo:** And we'd like to thank Fallen-Hope Angel, Grandma Tsunade, Brave kid and jigsaw for reviewing and being patient waiting for this next part.

**Gojyo:** So this ends our little bit. See ya back in our cell later.  
**

* * *

Chapter 23: Reveal**

"Hello kiddies" the man said having his bunny wave at them.

"Dranz, who's th's weirdo?" Spiker asked, peeved he was called a kiddy.

The dark youth felt a vein pop in his head at his allies lack of respect.

"Now now Dranzie, don't get angry with him" the man said seeming to sense the boy's anger. "He's harmless with his speech."

"But..." Dranz turned to face the man on the screen. He was embarrassed from the nickname and still irked by Spiker's comment.

"You really must learn to lighten up Dranzie. What would your mother say if she knew you were this uptight?"

The youth huffed and turned back to face his group, all of which were staring opened mouth with shock from the conversation.

"Yeah, he's my dad...okay?" he barked and glared causing each to shut their mouths and nod dumbly. "His name is Ukoku Sanzo or Ni Jenyi. Call him whichever you want."

"Wait...Sanzo?" Merian asked as something from previous studies popped in her head. "As in a Sanzo priest?"

"Ding, ding, ding" Ni said having his bunny clap. "You've won a prize."

"What's a Sanzo priest?" Spiker asked seeming to be the only one confused about this.

"He's a keeper a a scripture of Heaven and Earth. Don't you pay attention in classes dolt?" the girl snapped glaring daggers at the younger. "The scripture is one of five and had believe to have gone missing centuries ago."

"My Dranzie you've got a smart one there" Ni smiled at the group.

"Yeah well I needed someone to talk to and have a decent conversation. Now can I continue with the explanations or do you all want to have a tea party?"

Everyone returned to a silent state and Ni had his bunny shaking from the harsh tone Dranz had used to get them like that. Once everyone was quieted he went back to the tablet.

"Okay so for those who have figured this out, my dad is from the time of Shangri-La when the humans and demons lived together. I was born there, but a miscalculated experiment sent me to now when I was only six. All I had with me was that bunny you see on the table and fogged memories of who I was. But I had a sense that I was destined for greatness.

"The Bitbeast we use today were once living demons, now hiding to remain among us.

"My dad's goal is to awake a powerful demon king where he is and take over the world just to give himself something entertaining to do. And to do that, he needs the help of the Bitbeast King. The King shall rule and control all the bitbeasts and with a project my dad's been working on we can transfer their power to where he is and get the demon king revived."

"Okay...?" Merian said still finding all this hard to believe. "So what about that Goku kid we've been watching? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Goku? As in Son Goku?" Ni asked.

"Yes dad. The true Seiten Taisei is here. And with some practice he'll be a worthy challenge."

"So this is the part we come in, right?" Gunter was beginning to get excited as he reached behind him to pet his gun launcher.

"No, not yet. I shattered his confidence today by defeating him in seconds. He needs to rebuild that and gain more power before facing any of you. No, before you guys I shall use the Bladesharks. They're relentless but weak. It will be easy to monitor and train him using them."

"Ever the sly one I see Dranzie. I've taught you well."

"Enough with that name dad! Geeze just cause mom used to us it doesn't mean you can, and especially with people around."

"Oh fine little Dranz, have it your way. But wait till I tell your mother that you yelled at me."

The vein was popping in Dranz's head again listening to his dad acting like a big kid. At times he found it very hard to deal with the man that was supposed to be older then him.

"That's enough for tonight. Everyone go home and don't come back until later tomorrow afternoon."

**XxXxXx**

"I'm sorry my boy, but I can not allow it" Dickinson said on the phone to Hakkai.

Shortly after the human turned demon hung up with his friend he called the head of BBA to get this mess fixed, but so far he was getting no where.

"Alright sir, I understand" Hakkai sighed giving in. He felt bad for his friends, but this was their problem to deal with, he had tried. And pushing much more might also land him in trouble. "Thank you anyway."

"I'm sorry for not being able to help, but I just do not see them as kind people. And if they attacked Goku once they might do it again."

"Yes, I agree there" Hakkai's tone was light as he remembered all the fights and bullets that went Goku's way on their trip. "I'm sure that they can figure something out for themselves. Or they'll just sit there waiting for something else to happen."

"Alright my boy. Now I must be off for some business. I hope to see you well during the tournament."

"Yes sir. Goodbye." Hakkai heard the dial tone before hanging up on his end. He sighed and rested his back to the wall as he slowly began to slide down. That call did not go the way he had hoped it would have, and now he had no way to contact Gojyo and Sanzo to tell them they'd be stuck there.

**XxXxXx**

Outside the small barred cell window Gojyo and Sanzo watched the sky go from pink to orange red to dark. Outside they heard the traffic slowing and more people walking about talking. And when that noise was lulling they could hear the crickets chirping happily.

Gojyo tilted his head back so it rested on the wall with his legs stretched out and crossed in front of him. Sanzo was sitting cross legged on the bench trying to meditate.

"Sooo, I think he's not getting us help."

"Took you long enough to realize that fool" Sanzo muttered keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"Well excuse me for having some optimism, baldy. It's not like Hakkai fails often."

"Don't start with me you perverted Kappa. I'm so not in the mood."

"More like you don't have your paper fan to hide behind and hit me with. And need I remind you, it's your fault we're in the mess."

"Hey keep it down in there you two" a guard yell from his station just down the hall.

Gojyo turned his head to Sanzo and stuck his tongue out. And without opening his eyes Sanzo causally lifted his right hand with his middle finger extended.

* * *

**Lirin:** And there's the end of another chapter. So what'd you guys think of it?

**Goku:** Please review and tell us. And tell Lirin I want to show up more. I hated not having a part in this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lirin:** So its official, I'm a bad little authoress, even my cast agree. I am so sorry for leaving this story alone for so long. There's no reason for that and to all my fans I am truly sorry for leaving you hanging. I promise to try and get better able posting on this.

**Goku:** And if she doesn't the I am so quitting. This isn't her only story involving Saiyuki is ditches out on. In fact its all of them involving us. I think it's cause she secretly hates me.

**Lirin: **Goku-kun, that's so not true. I loves you. Saiyuki was like the first series I started collecting. But this is getting off topic.

**Tyson:** Lirin Sama does not own Beyblade or Saiyuki or any character connected to either series. She does NOT make any money from this and only does it for the fun and enjoyment of writing. Can I have the cake now?

**Lirin:** *Sigh* Fine Tyson, here you go. And eat it with a fork and not your fingers of mouth.

**Hakkai:** We especially like to thanks brave kid and FallenHope-Angel. We are again terrible sorry for having made you wait so long for a new update. I'll do what I can to remind Lirin to post more often.

**Lirin:** Now enough rambling from us, please enjoy that chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 24: Sudden Attack**

After the pizza slices, Goku wasn't able to get back to sleep for long. The dream he had was still bothering him. And that 'glowing' kid was way too friendly with him. Not to mention that clue, 'remember how you feel in this place and look for the ones who makes you feel the opposite. If you can find them then your memories shall return to you.' It made no scenes what-so-ever to him.

And when his mind was not having him puzzling over that, he was recalling the events before it. First the bullet coming towards him, but then he'd blink and it turned into a black and gold blade that growled and tried to scratch him across the face.

"Ugh." He slammed his head into his pillow. "Why the fuck can't I remember?"

"Sounds like Goku is up," Rei said as he and Kai were going to the kitchen. Kai to make his coffee and Rei to begin breakfast.

"Hn. He's been up for a while now. He's been muttering since I got up for my early run," Kai commented back.

"I hope he'll be alright. Yesterday was tough on him, then not getting much sleep. Kai maybe we can let him off practice today so he can gather his thoughts."

Kai had already thought that. He had no problem letting Goku off today, but if he did the other two will want it off too. He sighed, there was no pleasing everyone.

"I don't care who does what today. Just make sure Tyson and Max get up this morning."

Rei smiled. This was Kai's way of saying they had the day off from training. "Thanks Kai."

**XxXxXx**

"Forget this, " Goku grumbled as he rolled over again on the bed. He just could not get his mind or body to rest and allow him sleep. So he did what felt right.

He got up and quickly got dressed. He just throw on the first things he grabbed which were a maroon shirt and designer ripped jeans and white socks. He ruffled his hair in the mirror and left the room.

Goku's feet led him to the kitchen where Rei was still working hard. He smelled the food, but today it was not making him hungry.

"Oh morning," Rei said when turned with a plate of toast. "How was your night?"

Goku groaned disapprovingly. "I've had better. Is it okay if I go for a walk?"

"Yeah, Kai's letting us have today off of training so we're free to do whatever. Do you want something to eat first?"

Again Goku looked at the food. It all looked and smelled delicious, but he wasn't all that hungry. "I'll just have this." He took a piece of unbutter toast and nibbled it. Rei looked concerned to which Goku shrugged. "Just not that hungry right now. Promise to have more at dinner time." He smiled to lighten the situation.

"Well... okay..." Rei stilled wasn't sure about Goku's choice, but allowed the Monkey to do as he wanted. "So we'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye." Goku was still munching on the bread as he walked the hallway to the door where his shoes were waiting for him.

**XxXxXx**

Goku wondered the streets of Beycity like he lived there his whole life. He was going no where particular and didn't bother to pay attention to where he was going either. His mind was, once again, going over yesterdays events. And for some reason, the man with golden hair stuck out in his mind. It could have been because he shot at Goku, but something was telling him to see him again.

Goku sighed. He just didn't know.

"Hey kid, ya lost?"

Goku looked up. He was in an older part of town and it was less crowded. In front of him were five kids all with irked expressions. The one in front looked the most annoyed. And Goku thought of him the leader of the pack.

"I asked are ya lost?" he kid asked again.

"I guess. I'll just turn around and go." Goku tried but was greeted with a couple more kids blocking his path.

"You ain't going anywhere. Dranz Leo sent us to test you and that's what we're going to do."

Goku's golden eyes went wide. He had not forgotten the name of the kid who kicked his ass yesterday and it brought a shiver down his spine.

"What's the matter, ya chicken?" one of the others asked.

"I think he is," the one girl snickered. "Hey why not do a one on one with me. I'm just a girl after all."

Goku eyed her. She had faintly tanned skin, bubblegum pink hair and similar eyes. Her smile was cocky as she locked eyes with him.

"I don't think it's right to fight girls," he calmly replied.

The girl growled. "You'll regret those words." She loaded her royal blue blade and launched it at Goku. The Monkey dodged to the right before it collided with him. He watched as it hit the ground making a mini creator. "Fight me or get hurt."

She was giving Goku no choice in he matter. He nervously loaded his blade and launched it at the blue one. The girl smirked.

"It's about time you joined the fun. Guys help me out."

Before Goku realized the other six kids were launching their blades at his.

"NO!" he screamed. Panic racing through his veins. He remembered the last time getting multiple attacks at once caused him and his blade to go crazy. He didn't want that to happen again. And with so many people, it would only be minutes before someone got hurt in his wild rage.

His fear was felt by his blade and it zoomed in and out of the attackers. It hit a few and sent them flying back and shattering.

The kids looked on. They were warned that this kid was powerful, but not like this.

**XxXxXx**

Spiker was on a rooftop near by watching the scene and playing his guitar. Goku wasn't even making full contact with the blades before they fell to pieces. He was amused by this.

"It's too bad Dranz told us not to interfere. I'd sure love to test him out myself."

Spiker sighed as he continued to watch the fun. Watching was boring and he really hated this assignment. But at least it was also giving him time to practice his guitar.

**XxXxXx**

"Come on," Goku called after the fifth blade shattered. "Leave me alone. I don't want to damage anymore blades."

It was down to him, the leader and the girl who started it all. The two had their blades circling Goku's golden one slowly making the circle smaller.

"We were told not to hold back. And it appears you weren't either. Or your controls sucks, which really leaves me to wonder why Dranz Leo is interested in you and not Kai Hiwatari. You're pathetic at this sport," the leader snickered.

"Carlos, can we just finish him now?"

"You've got no patients Dawn. Fine."

They both grinned and ordered their blades to attack.

"Stay back," Goku yelled. His voice impacted his blade and it sent an energy wave smacking the others back and topple over. "I'm sorry. But I...I shouldn't be blading. You're right and I have no control over it. I'm sorry if you're blades were damaged." Goku ran after getting his golden blade back. He didn't care the direction as long as it was away from that group. He turned down an alley and disappeared from view.

Carlos and Dawn looked bewildered. No one had ever defeated them as a tag team, never mind apologize about it.

Meanwhile on the roof Spiker yawned. His boring entertainment was over. Now he had to report in.

**XxXxXx**

"Running from something?"

Goku skidded to a halt. He didn't know where he was exactly since he was taking random turn after turn down back roads and alleys. He could hear the noise of a main city street near him, but that was the only clue to his location he recognized.

From his left he heard someone making a 'tsking' noise that drew his attention that way. Just out of the sun's light, was a man leaning against a table draped with a dark velvet cloth. Them man himself was tall and lean. And he had a kind of sadistic cocky air about him.

"Ya' lost kid? Need some help?"

"I'm fine," Goku said after catching his breath.

"You don't look fine." Goku watched him straighten up and calmly walk closer. "You're lost and scared. I can tell. I could help too."

Now that he was out of the shadows, Goku got a better look at the man. He was about the same height of the blond who had attacked him yesterday, but with ashen-ed colored skin. He had a deep blue, almost black, slacks that hide his combat boots. His matching jacket was left opened showing his toned body and the sleeves ripped off. His hands were covered with maroon fingerless gloves. His hair was the color of purple pixie sticks and his eyes were a moss green shade, but somehow seemed void of existence.

"I doubt it."

"Don't brush me off so quickly."

"Look dude," Goku balled his hands into fists, "I don't need help from some freaky alley dweller like you. So back off."

The man shrugged as Goku moved towards the busy street. "Have it your way. Live without your past. It wont bother me any."

The Monkey froze on the spot. "How..."

"How did I know?" he asked chuckling. "I have the ability to read people. And you seem to have lost some memories. I can help you recover them...and all you have to do...is look in my eyes."

Gold met with moss green and seconds later the green flashed bright bringing Goku into this stranger's world.

* * *

**Goku:** Who's the creepy dude that I'm staring into his eyes? Have I meet him before?

**Lirin:** Good questions my favorite little Monkey. To answer the first you'll learn soon enough. And number 2, yes he is someone from your past...kind of. He's a demon reborn as a human. But more of that in the next chapter.

**Tyson:** So we've got a deal for you people, if we get 3 reviews before June 1st, that next Tuesday, then we'll get Lirin to post another chapter that weekend. Sound good?

**Hakkai:** The reviews don't have to be long, and we're only looking for 3. Not a hard task at all. Thank you for reading and please do not forget to drop a review. Good bye for now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lirin:** okay sorry about the long delay with this. Totally my fault. So I'll cut to the chase...or let my helpers do it.

**Goku:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or Saiyuki...and she cries at night cause I'm not hers.

**Max: **She also doesn't profit from her works.

**Lirin:** And thanks to all my reviewers and patient fans wanting more.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Adding To The Collection**

Goku looked around. He was no longer standing in the ally, but in a field of skulls and candles. A chill ran up his spine.

"Hello?" he called out into the field. "Is anyone here?"

"Oh course. I can't let stranger's wonder my world alone. It's easy to get lost in here."

The brunette spun around to see the man from the ally floating in the field behind him. "Okay, who are you and where are we?"

"As I said, this is my world. And I am Zakuro, master of hypnotism."

"Or just a complete weirdo," Goku mumbled. "How did we get here?"

Zakuro chuckled. "Goku you looked into my eyes, that starts the process. Now open your mind and let me see what's blocking your memories."

The Monkey wanted to resist, but something about this man's charm weakened his will and he once more found himself staring into moss green eyes allowing Zakuro to peek into his mind and soul.

"_What do you think you are doing here?" _a boy's voice asked Zakuro as he tried to help Goku. _"You have no right being here poking around. I banish thee."_

A blinding flash flooded the man's vision and he was knocked back into the brick wall of the building behind him. Goku stumbled back a bit and felt winded.

"Wah-what happned?" her asked. "Did your trick work?"

The usual calm Zakuro disappeared. "Do you remember anything," he snapped.

Goku thought for a minute before answering, "No."

"Then it didn't work. Your mind is messed up kid. Do me a favor and don't come back to my ally again."

The Monkey was all to happy to leave that Zakuro guy was weird from the get go. "I never believed in your dumb ability anyways," he called as he entered the main street of the town.

**XxXxXx**

Sanzo's eyes were closed as he reached into his jeans for his pack of cigarettes. This was his go to comfort whenever he was annoyed, which was most of the time being around the idiots he was traveling with. On good days he would go through half a pack, and on the bad ones it well that varied from from two packs to most of a carton.

Today was just one of those bad days for him. Just under twenty-four hours ago he had been arrested for possessing a firearm and just so happened to be sharing a jail cell with his perverted kappa companion, Gojyo. Yeah just another bad day.

His hand twitched as it was withdrawn from his pocket and remained empty. The police had confiscated the addictive nicotine rolls along with his gun, paper fan and everything else he had one him minus his cloths.

Gojyo laughed as he watched his cell mate curse under his breath.

"Only got yourself to blame for this one" Gojyo remarked leaning back against the wall and sticking his legs out and crossing them.

Sanzo's eye twitched and a vein was popping on his head. He wanted to shoot the kappa sitting across from him. Or at the very least figure out how he was acting so calm about this. Over the years he had come to know more then he cared to know about Gojyo and knew for a fact he could barely last a day without booze or girls. Something was wrong he just didn't know what."

"Hey mister policeman," Gojyo called with a bored tone, "got any cards or some'ing we could play. We can count you in too if ya wanna play. Personally I like me some Poker."

"Shut up down there" the guard snarled back. "You're in jail not a game corner. You're not suppose to be having fun here."

"Man I was just trying to help pass the time" Gojyo sighed and closed his eyes. Since he couldn't get anything to do then he would try napping. After all it should only be a matter of time before someone at his work notices he's not there and comes to check it out.

Yeah he had nothing to worry about. Soon he'd be free and laughing his ass off at poor Sanzo who will be stuck there until only the Merciful Goddess knows when.

**XxXxXx**

"Micheal I'm freezing" Emily yelled over the roar of the arctic wind that Wolborg was creating.

Currently the All Starz were trying to defend themselves against the lone Demolition Boy that appeared on their door step. Tala talked his way in convincing the employees of the PPB that he had escaped Boris and was looking to share information with them. No one double questioned the story and allowed the Wolf access to where Judy was working with the All Starz. And when he arrived the trouble kicked up.

Micheal was the first to notice the door opening and the Russian red head was standing there watching them. He quickly recalled Trygle and called to the rest of this team. When the others noticed what was up they too recalled their blades and cautiously approached their intruder.

"Why are you here?" Micheal asked.

Tala cocked his head to the side. "Didn't you hear? I have information about Boris to share with you."

"And what information is that?" Emily asked pushing her glass up into place on her face.

Tala gave her a wolfish grin. "He's collecting."

"Collecting what?" Judy had now joined the group. Her usual calm exterior was gone and replaced with a cold expressionless mask that even Max would not be able to recognize her as his own mother.

The wolfish grin grew and mischief played across his crystal blue eyes. "Bitbeast" he answered and jumped back releasing his blade into the group forcing them to launch to defend themselves.

The was only five minutes ago. Now Tala was standing there unfazed by the cold as the undressed All Starz were shivering with chattering teeth.

"This is almost fun" Tala laughed as Wolborg circled his opponent. "Though it would be better if someone actually tried to attack."

Micheal gritted his teeth. He had had enough of Tala mocking them on their home turf. He was going to turn this around or freeze trying.

"Trygle!" he summoned his bitbeast to the game, " Fast Ball Attack!"

The mighty eagle screeched and dove down fast to try and clip the wolf forcing it off balance. Tala saw this coming and shook his head. He was playing with kids right now. He wish to be facing Kai instead.

His cold blue eyes remained focus on the battle waiting for the right moment. The perfect time where he could easily sidestep the oncoming attack and then launch his own before the other had time to recover. A tactic Boris had installed into all the kids at the Abbey when they first started learning how to blade.

He waited and waited. Trygle speeding ever close seemingly unfazed by the freezing wind as it sliced right though it.

Tala smiled. Trygle was seconds away from colliding with his wolf and in a calm voice he whispered, "Wolborg dodge and Novea Rog."

The gray blade easily dodged the red blade's attack and turned to face it for its own attack. Micheal was stunned as ice slowly encased Trygle and Wolborg cut through it shattering the blade. Trygle let out horrible scream as it was sucked into Wolborg's blade. And Micheal fell to the ground as if the attack had hit him.

"Too easy" Tala remarked to the stunned team. "Wolborg it's time to finish them. And to it with their own team member's attack."

The All Starz were too shocked to move as Trygle rose from Tala's blade and took out their blades. Each one was shattered and the bitbeasts added to the collection.

Tala smiled as his cold wind died down and the All Starz were all laying on the ground surrounded by their broken blades. The only one who remained standing was Judy. And she looked like a deer caught in headlights with her mouth hanging open.

"I guess my job is done here." Again he cocked his head to the side. "Guess I'll see you during the World Tournament...if you recover by then."

He turned to leave as Micheal tried getting up to his feet. He was on his hands and knees just as door was automatically closing. "Curse you Tala."

Judy was shocked for a few more seconds after Tala's departure. But when she heard the door close and Micheal cursing she pulled herself from the stun and hit the emergency button sending the whole compound into red alert.

Down the hall Tala was shaking his head and preparing to fight off anyone who tried to stop him.

Eventually he left the building leaving behind a trail of unconscious guards and beyblade trainees. No one was able to stop him and now he was on his way to get pick up at the airport and return to Russia.

**XxXxXx**

Across the world the other Demolition Boys were working hard collecting other bitbeasts. In Spain, Ian had taken down Julia and Raul. Spencer had track down the Saint Shield in Romania and stole their partners. And Bryan had scouted over Japan and defeated Team Psykick and King and Queen. He wanted to visit Kai's team, but Boris had warned them to stay away for now. Their time would come soon enough to face him.

**XxXxXx**

Boris sat behind his desk grinning. He had four monitors each showing his boys claiming their victories in different countries. For once he was truly proud of them as they worked hard to acquire new powers that would greatly benefit them in the up coming tournament. And that in turn will bring him the power to rule the world...under Voltaire that is.

**XxXxXx**

Kai was on the roof when Goku returned. He didn't need to go down and ask how his day had been. He could just tell by the Monkey's lowered head, sloughed shoulders and shuffling feet. His day had been as crappy as it had started out.

He shook his head. Goku was going to need help. And that help could only be giving by someone from his past. And with the Monkey memory-less, they were screwed for trying to get him that help.

Kai looked out to the setting sun and a thought crossed his mind. It was going to be risky, but he had to take this chance. It was all going to be for the team because he knew more then the rest that confusion was not good for blading and provided the blader with a lack of confusion. So tomorrow he was going to do, what could be the most foolish thing in his life besides teaming up with Tyson.

**XxXxXx**

Gojyo was grinning ear to ear when a familiar giggle floated down the hall and grew louder as the owner approached them.

"Oh Gojyo baby" it was from a dirty blond girl with purple eyes. She wore a worried expression on her face and her lips were a bit pouty. "I've been so worried about you all day. I went to the club for our date and they said you never showed up for the day. So I spend all day searching for you."

Sanzo was shaking his head as the girl gushed over the red head. He should have known this was going to happen and why Gojyo was so relaxed about being in here all day long.

Gojyo gave the girl an apologetic frown as he reached for her hand through the bars.

"Kisa-chan, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to go to such lengths just for me. But I had no way to call you..."

Sanzo mentally gagged as he listened to his companion blabber on and on about how sorry he was and how she shouldn't have done what she had.

"Oh no Gojyo" Kisa gushed. "It was no trouble for me at all. I'm just glad to know you're safe. And my daddy is working on getting you bailed out of here. This is no place for my Gojyie-wogie."

"Kisa you are too sweet" he murmured and raised her hand to kiss. When he was done he quickly turned to Sanzo and smirked. A triumphant gleam in his eyes taunting the monk at how easily he was freed why he still had to sit in there.

A few minutes later a guard walked over to their cell and fiddled with his key ring before finding what he was looking for and unlocking the door.

"The red head only" he grumbled and waited impatiently for Gojyo to step out.

The half demon was still grinning as he walked by the blond and got his arm grabbed. "Get me out of here so you damn kappa."

"Yeah sure dude" he said and shook his arm from from the monk. "Later man" he cheered as he wrapped and arm over Kisa's shoulder and walked out with her. As they left she was talking about treating Gojyo to anything he wanted since he must have had a horrible time in this place.

Sanzo's temple was popping again as he watched the half demon leave. He knew that Gojyo was going to leave him cooped up for days and there was nothing he could do. Man did he need a smoke right now.

* * *

**Lirin:** Well this is all for now. Thank everyone again for waiting. Please review and I will work on getting better with updating.


End file.
